The Slave
by undertheaegisof
Summary: Katniss' father is lost to an untimely death. Her mother loses herself to grief. In a time when women cannot inherit property Katniss and Prim are left to the care of their cousin. Unfortunately for them he has no intention of caring for them. Both sisters are sold as slaves and separated. I am not Suzanne Collins. I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

Katniss

A sharp kick to my gut reminds me of the hell I am currently stuck in. No matter how often I dream of happier times the harsh reality always comes back. My father died when I was twelve years old. My sister was just eight. My mother couldn't continue to support our family because after my father passed she became nothing more than a shell of her former self. We had been a respected family, but that all fell apart because he died and my mother lost it. My cousin inherited everything, and the cruel man that he is, tossed us out. He showed us no compassion, instead he allowed us, his own kin to rot away. My mother could not care for us so they took her into a mental facility and sold my dear sweet sister and me as slaves. I have recently passed my twentieth birthday; I have been a slave for six long years. I'd say Prim got lucky, but I know that isn't true. Everyone loves Prim; it was only natural that a wonderful family would take her on as a slave. The Cartwright's are all lovely people; I doubt a mean word could be said about them. Prim was bought to wait directly upon Miss. Delly Cartwright. In all her letters she praises her mistress and the kindness and generosity of the family. I am glad and relieved that my sister has had such good fortune. I on the other hand have not had such luck.

I am currently on the way to the auction for the fifth time. Five different owners in six years. That is not exactly encouraging, the more times I am sold the worse the families get. No decent family wants a slave as troublesome as myself. My temper is always the problem. I refuse to be treated as dirt, I do my duties and yet still I find trouble. The last family who owned me sold me for speaking out of turn. I am apparently an ungrateful and filthy piece of trash. I will not let them break me.

The first family had been kind to me, the Hawthorne's. The eldest son, Gale, had been kind to me indeed, he took me hunting with him, and we even became friends I dare say. At least he is the closest I have ever had to a friend. But one misplaced comment at a dinner party and the housekeeper had insisted I must go before I could have a chance to ruin the family reputation. As much as it pained Gale, or so he said, he had to agree. And so once again I was sold.

I was then sold off to the Snow family. Mr. Snow was horrible and had me beaten more often than I could count. Eventually he grew tired of my insolence and sold me to the Crane's and so on it went. And now here I am. Tied to the back of a wagon marching across the countryside to the next auction. To be bought again.

I was considered a beauty in my hometown; they said I would grow up to break many hearts. I never really saw myself that way. But now I know they would not think that of me. There is never a day I am not covered in scrapes and bruises. My hair has lost all life to it, and I am so thin that my ribs protrude frightfully far. Even my eyes, which I will admit were a striking shade of silver at one point, have now become a lifeless gray. There is no longer any beauty left in me, years of slavery and mistreatment have seen to that. But that does not worry me because as long as I do not appeal to the young men of the horrible families who purchase me then I do not have to worry about their abuse in a sexual manner.

The head of our party was making his rounds that night; I must have looked happy lost in my memories therefore his foot made contact with gut. If we weren't miserable he wasn't happy. Slaves have no right to be happy after all. Dawn is fast approaching and soon we will be on the road again. We are expected at the auction by noon. We go for sale an hour later. I hear the heavy footsteps approaching and my body tenses; I can hear the whip making contact with the flesh of my fellow prisoners coming ever closer.

The whip cracks through the air and against my cheek. Leaving behind a thin cut spilling a small stream of blood. He hates me the most, well almost. Johanna Mason has more of a temper than I, and she never holds back with her biting comments. I am only slightly more polite than Johanna and he despises our impudence. Her wit and retort is the only thing to bring a smile to my lips now a day. We may not get along all the time, but we understand each other.

The sun beats hot upon my head, the dark brown of my hair soaking in all the heat and holding it upon the crown of my head. My brow is already covered in sweat and the auction has only just begun. Add that to my sickly thin body, my lifeless appearance, and the many cuts and bruises and I am a sad sight to behold. Certainly no one will buy such a horrible looking slave, and my chances are lessened when they learn of my attitude. I am no lady, not even close. I have manners, but I abandoned them long ago because I could no longer care to please my master's. They did not deserve my respect or loyalty and I would not give it to them. It is a wonder I have not been killed yet, for my behavior.

Johanna has taken her place beside the auctioneer, her shackles barely concealing the blood that has dried on her wrists from how often we are pushed, pulled and cut by them. My wrists are in similar shape, however they are not my worst wounds. The lashing I received a few days earlier from spitting at my captor earned me a lashes, they had scabbed over but were deeply inflamed. I refuse to allow to pain to show, they cannot be lead to think for a minute that they might have won, that I might have broken. No I will not let them see me cry. I am stronger than they are. Still I cannot help but wince slightly when a rough had pushes against them to shove me forward. Johanna has been sold to the Odair's, a young couple, Finnick and his wife Annie. Their kindness is known, almost as well known as the insufferable flirtatiousness of Mr. Odair before he met a Miss. Annie Cresta. Prim wrote me of it, Miss. Delly always filled her in on all the gossip. So when the most insufferable flirt that was Finnick Odair met Miss. Cresta he was apparently so taken with her that he became a different man. I could almost hear Prim sigh as she wrote of their romance.

Johanna is lead away to the young couple and Mr. and Mrs. Odair have her shackles removed. The concerned look upon Mrs. Odair's face tells me that Johanna will be well taken care of. I see her make a biting remark to Mr. Odair and he simply laughs. They really are kind people. He doesn't seem to mind her attitude too much rather it amuses him. She will do well. I am glad for my friend, she has been far worse off than I. She told me tales of how Mr. Cato Carter had nearly raped her when she was under his possession. When she fought back he was furious and nearly had her killed, but his wife, Clove, said it was better to be rid of her and allow some other soul to suffer her. Johanna was extremely lucky, she escaped death, and instead Mrs. Carter had blamed it on Johanna being a slave whore. Mr. Carter's flawless reputation survived. No matter how false it was.

The fox-faced girl who was ahead of me has been sold and again I wince a sharp thrust on my wounds pushes me forward to be sold. Before I allow my eyes to well with tears I forced my face into a stone cold scowl. The auctioneer begins, "Next for auction is Katniss Everdeen. Everdeen?" He questions, I see the recognition on his face. We were a fairly known family, my father was thought of extremely well, like Prim everyone loved him, but because of our misfortune we had been reduced to slaves and a mentally insane woman. Our reputation had been lost the moment my father died. Many in the east of the country knew our story but I didn't think it would have reached this far south. His eyes grow sad, he knows, and he recognizes me, pity fills his eyes and I feel the hate rise in my stomach. I need no pity. Thankfully he continues, "For a lass she is strong and able, however unfortunately she has nearly as poor an attitude as Miss. Mason over there. Good luck Mr. and Mrs. Odair." He jokes with the crowd. Laughter flows out of the mouths of the buyers. Mr. Odair simply waves it off with a laugh. "Miss. Everdeen apparently has the ability to hunt." He continues to ramble off any of my contributing attributes for the buyers to decide upon. "Shall I start the bidding at five pounds?" He eventually stops with his speech and the auctioning begins.


	2. Chapter 2

Katniss

A horribly cruel looking man takes the first bid. The look in his eyes is bloodthirsty and lustful. I cringe inside at the thought of him owning me, but another man quickly outbids him. He does not appear to be a horrific as the previous man, but he is definitely not kind. I know the likelihood of being bought by a good family is small, and I know how to protect myself. But I still cringe at the possibility of being sold to the awful man with blood and lust clouding his eyes. The two bid back and forth to fifty pounds.

"One hundred pounds." A soft yet strong voice comes from the back of the crowd near where the Odair's had previously stood but I cannot see the owner of the voice. "Sold for one hundred pounds to Mr. Mellark." Mellark… yes I have heard of the Mellark's. They are a very wealthy family. But which Mellark is the question. Mr. and Mrs. Mellark lived not to far off. Apparently she was a horrible mistress and a horrible woman in general. Rumor was that she even beat her own children as well as her slaves. They had three sons as well; the two oldest though were living in the north with their wives so they could not be contenders. I knew little about their youngest son though. His reputation is kind I believe. At least Prim has raved of him; Miss. Delly apparently is a good friend with…Peter… I believe she said his name was. She also raves of his how handsome a man he is. Now which Mellark did I have the 'pleasure' of calling master?

An older woman introduces herself as Effie Trinket, the housekeeper for Mr. Mellark. She leads me behind the carriage and fusses over the fitful state I am in. The estate of Mr. Mellark lies less than half a day's walk from town. I feel as if my legs might collapse. I have been walking for nearly a week, with barely any rest and the lashes have started to take their toll upon my body. "Oh my dear, Mr. Mellark must have seen something in you, because you are in frightful shape and yet still he bought you. Oh dear, yes it will take nearly a week before you are fit for anything. Sadly we do not have a week. You are strong girl; determined, I can see it in your eyes. You will do well." She chatters at me incessantly. Talking about how I will have no set duties. I will be doing whatever is necessary. Mostly outdoors work at the time of the year. She raves about how Mr. Mellark is the kindest master and I will surely love it here. "You will try to behave my dear?" I nod. I always try, it is whether I succeed or not that is the question. "What about Mrs. Mellark?" "Mr. Mellark is not married Miss. Katniss." So it is the son who has bought me. "You need only call me Katniss." I need no formality. I lost the need for that the minute I was sold.

The estate is indeed magnificent. The grounds are very extensive and there is apparently a beautiful lake in the back corner of the ground. The grounds are so lush and green, and the flower gardens are pristine. It reminds me of the garden my father and I kept. It was not quite this magnificent but still beautiful. Yes I shall be very happy indeed to work in these gardens. The sight of them already brings back happy memories of my father. A small smile that is barely detectable, graces my lips. If the grounds are considered magnificent then the house is indescribable. It is far grander than I had ever known a house to be. Everything about it screamed elegance and excellence. I feel my jaw unhinge slightly as I take it in. Every piece of furniture is pristine and expensive. Every room is worth more than my father's estate had been. Mr. Mellark must be one of the richest men in the country.

Even the servant's quarters are nice. Not quite like my father's house, but still far more comfortable than any of the previous quarters. The room I am shown contains two beds, one for me and one for another servant named Rue. I have yet to meet her as she is out tending the gardens and gathering vegetables and other foods. Effie had immediately called for the cook to prepare a meal for me. Effie does not look kindly upon the condition my body is in. I have muscle yes, but I am far to thin for her liking, she gasped when she saw how far my ribs protruded. And oddly enough she worried greatly for my physical appearance, not just health wise, but also in the way of vanity. So here I sit in the tub, bathing myself to remove the dirt and grim, but also using some strange goop in my hair which will apparently bring the life back to it. When I am sufficiently clean she leads me back to my bed where she dresses my wounds. Which were far more extensive than she had originally thought. I thought she might cry when she saw the lashes on my back. She had sent immediately for Rue, who was apparently a talented healer, the minute she saw them. I noticed a few tears spill from her eyes.

Rue reminded me so much of Prim, from the very moment I saw the dark haired and dark skinned girl. They must be about the same age. I know I will get along with this young girl. She allowed herself only a fleeting moment of sadness before dressing my wounds. The five lashes on my back were first, then the cut on my face. She followed with the many cuts and scrapes on my legs and then the cuts from the shackles on my wrists. Where there weren't cuts there were bruises and she covered those in some sort of salve. I could hear her mutters about how terrible my condition was. How badly infected my cuts had become and how she couldn't even tell what color my skin originally was because of the bruises. She also found that one of my ribs had most likely been cracked, probably from one of the many kicks to the gut I had received, and so she had wrapped my torso to increase the healing. Effie had lingered and fluttered about the room for a long while. When Rue was finished she was again sent away, she left me with a kind smile.

Effie brought supper in and assisted me in eating it. The amount of food caused my stomach to turn and a small amount of it had made her reappearance. But I did finish most of it before Effie was summoned outside. Apparently Mr. Mellark was outside and wished to speak with her. She demanded that I get some rest and left me on my bed to sleep. However sleep never finds me easily and so I lie awake. I hear her exit the house and surprisingly I hear her voice not far from my window. My ears are keen from hunting and so it is not hard to make out her words.

"Mr. Mellark! What a surprise sir!" She chirps.

"Miss. Trinket I am glad I found you. I came to enquire after the newest edition to our family." Family? Is that what he thinks this is? More like being held prisoner, held hostage. Who does he think he is fooling?

"Oh Mr. Mellark!" Her voice comes out as a sob. "It is simply dreadful."

"Shh," his voice is soft and comforting, "What is the matter with her? She did not look to bad at the auction and she seemed to fair quite well on the journey home."

"Yes sir, she is a strong one, more so than you realized." Her voice is still hiccupping a tad, "But sir oh her condition is dreadful, how she hid it I cannot fathom! Her pain must have been unbearable, it is truly a wonder she is alive." I knew I was in poor shape, but I had chosen to ignore it, after all I could not let them see me break.

"Dear, do tell me?" His odd use of the affectionate term confuses me.

"Oh," sobs begin again but I can tell she is trying to suppress them. "The wounds from the shackles were far deeper than they had originally looked, nearly to the bone in some places. And her legs and arms are covered in small cuts and scrapes. But the bruises, they are everywhere, her whole body is covered with them sir! The cut on her face was very fresh though; no doubt it happened only today. At least that is what Miss. Rue told me. There was such minimal dirt it could not be more than a day old. Her stomach is particularly bruised, and more than one of her ribs is suspected to be cracked."

"My dear Miss. Effie. That does not seem too much worse than we suspected. I'll admit it is a far bit more to be sure. But surely it could be worse." His voice is still calming and reassuring.

"No sir! I haven't finished. Her back…" more sobs have escaped the woman's throat. "Oh it is terrible. Five lashes sir. Her back is covered. And they are dangerously infected. Miss. Rue is not quite sure of the extent of the infection. But she says it isn't looking good. Sir she is so severely malnourished. She is dangerously thin. I know she is strong and determined, but I do not know if even she can live through this. She is certainly on the brink of death sir."

No death would be too easy for me. There is no way life would let me off this easily. Suffering and pain are all too familiar to me.

"Miss. Trinket would you take me to her?"

"I have sent her to sleep sir. But you do need to see for yourself. I'm not sure it was wise of you to take her in." Take me in? Ha! He purchased me as property. That is all a slave is anyways.

"Miss. Trinket. There is just something about her." And with that I can no longer hear their words. However I do hear their footsteps as they begin up the stairs.

"Please keep quiet sir. She is in terrible need of rest." Effie whispers.

His footsteps are so loud that if I had been asleep they would certainly have woken me. My lower body is still covered and I am lying on my stomach and a thin sheet covers the wounds on my back. But I have not to will to move to cover myself more. Effie was right in her assumption that I needed rest. My whole body was screaming in exhaustion. But I would not give in until Mr. Mellark's inspection was complete. Simply I would feign sleep, just incase he tried anything beyond my liking.

The door opened quietly and the footsteps grew closer. I feel Effie's small hands reach the edge of the sheet covering my back. She hesitates before removing it.

The man inhales sharply. And what sounds like a sob gets caught in his throat.

"Poor girl." He whispers. "She has surely endured so much."

Effie sighs her agreement.

He simply states, "She's a survivor that's for certain."

I am covered again and they leave the room.

Before my body finally succumbs to exhaustion I hear the man's voice, "Miss. Effie please ensure that she is properly cared for. Anything that you need please have it sent for."

The next time my eyes open it must be about midday. A sharp pain surges through my back and a strangled cry escapes my throat. Soft hands quickly lay cool strip across my back. I turn my head to see Rue smiling down at me. Concern evident in her dark irises.

"Oh Miss. Katniss I am so sorry to have hurt you. I am Rue by the way." She smiles again.

"You can just call me Katniss." I try to return her smile but it is so foreign to me that I'm sure it comes as a grimace. I have not had reason to smile for so many years.

"The good news is that your back seems to be doing much better! The herbs I applied yesterday seem to have drawn away the worst of the infection! But it will still take a few more days before you are recovered enough to work."

And so it goes. I sleep for large chunks of time and when I wake I am fed and my wounds are dressed. After a week goes by I am more rested than I have been in so long. And my body has begun to heal. Even my ribs are less evident. Another few weeks here and I should be in a more acceptable state according to Effie. She insists on applying a honey like substance to my hair a few times, apparently it will help with the appearance. After the first two times I refuse, my hair is not a concern of mine.

Finally a week from my arrival I am left in the bathroom to bath. I wash my body clean and pull on the dress left for me. For the first time in a week my hair is returned to its classic braid. My hair is much shorter than when I arrived. Effie had cut off much of the end to improve the look before I could stop her. I take in my appearance in the mirror. The dress hangs a little lose on my frame, but a few more weeks of proper meals will help that. My hair has taken on a beauty that I hadn't known since my father died, and my eyes had regained some of their former splendor.

Mr. Mellark apparently takes very good care of his servants I have gotten very lucky. But I am still a slave, a prisoner essentially. No matter how everyone raves of Mr. Mellark he still owns other human beings as his property.


	3. Chapter 3

Peeta

Effie has kept me very well informed of the young woman's well being. Apparently she is making an incredible recovery. Effie had been so incredibly distraught that first day. And when I laid my eyes upon her I immediately understood Effie's concern. She was so frail and wounded. The lashes on her back turned my stomach. How horrible they were. I could not even believe she had managed to hide the pain they must have been causing her. I silently curse myself for allowing her to walk from town to here. If only I had known I would've insisted she rid in the carriage.

My mind returns to the day at the auction. I had laughed at the spitfire, Johanna Mason, which Finnick had bought. She would fit in well there. Finnick would enjoy her wit and attitude. She seemed to be a decent young lady, unless of course you got her angry. Finnick has more recently told me that she is much more tame when she is treated well. And Annie would make sure of that. Such wonderful people they are. What a blessing to call them my friends.

When they pushed her onto that stage my heart felt as though someone had grabbed it and squeezed it. Apart from the minor cuts and bruises, which I later learned were not so minor, she had such a pretty face. I'll bet she is quite beautiful if she were cleaned up and if she'd let her face free of that fearsome scowl. But her eyes, even in their deadened state they held such power, determination and strength. Immediately I could tell that she was no ordinary woman. Something in her air suggested that she was once a respectable lady; only misfortune had found her out. She was such a mystery to me. And then Old Cray had seemed so insistent on buying her. It made me feel sick to think of what that old bastard would do to her. I simply couldn't let that happen.

I had watched her in the side mirrors of the carriage. Not once did she let on how miserable her condition was. She held her head so high and so proud, and not for once did she allow pain to show on her beautiful features. Even with blood running down the side of her face and dirt covering her skin she was undoubtedly on the most beautiful ladies I had ever seen.

For reasons unknown to me I felt the compulsory need to know this woman.

"Mr. Mellark." Effie's voice brings me from my thoughts.

"Come in Effie." I call across the room. She clicks across the room and stands by my side.

"Miss. Everdeen has made such a good recovery. Today she is even up and about. But sir, she is indeed very withdrawn. She barely speaks or smiles for that matter. I have not heard her let out a single happy sound." Effie's voice is filled with concern.

"Yes I have come to believe that something truly terrible has befallen our Miss. Everdeen. But I ensure you that we will do what we can to help her adjust to her life here." I do my best to comfort her. I cannot assure that this strange girl will ever be happy again, but I know that I will do my best to see her happy.

Katniss

I have been assigned to tend to the gardens that lay directly before the house. The flowers are in need of water and weeding. It is a simple task but it fills me heart with joyful memories of doing the same thing with my father when I was a girl. A smile begins to creep onto my face. I have been caring for the gardens for three weeks now; they look much better than when I started.

The food has filled my body back to a healthy appearance. The wounds on my back are nearly healed. A few more weeks and only scars will be left. Sure they will mar my body forever, but I do not care. The cut on my forehead is merely a pink line and my bruises have all faded except the one on my stomach. It is still fading. My ribs feel much better as well. Rue really knows her medicine and has helped me a great deal. We have become good friends. As much as I can trust people I trust Rue. She makes me miss my dear Prim so much. I have written her and told her of my good fortune. Of course I left out how horrible my condition had been just a few weeks ago. I did not want to worry her.

The gardens are so calming to me. The solitude that they provide allows me to feel free. Not that I am, Mr. Mellark still owns me as property, so I will never really be free. Songs my father taught me have escaped my lips more than once, but there is no one who can hear me, I am the only one in the gardens and the house is so vast that surely no one in there can hear me either. The gardens make me miss my father terribly; I let a few tears fall for him. But I know he would rather I sing that cry. He would want me to be happy. But I know this isn't what he had in mind. He would never have wanted us to be slaves.

I have yet to meet Mr. Mellark, not that I expected to, he is my master and certainly does not acquaint himself with his slaves. We are to wait on him and serve him, nothing else. Everyone seems to praise him and how wonderful a master he is. He has been gone for three weeks now, business in a different part of the country apparently. His return home is late this week and so we have been making preparations to ensure everything is perfect for his return.


	4. Chapter 4

Peeta

The carriage halts halfway down the road; I wish to take a turn about the garden before retiring inside for the afternoon. My trip to town has left me needing the comfort and solitude of the gardens. Right now the last thing I wanted was to be trapped between the walls of another building. I loosened the collar of my shirt, and unbuttoned my frock and waistcoat. I traversed through the flowers and trees. Whoever had been taking care of the garden had been doing a wonderful job. As I got nearer to the house I noticed that the birds had quieted to make way for an even more enchanting sound. A lady was singing and its beauty was undeniable. Even the birds listened eagerly for the sound. Mesmerized I made my way towards the sound. Near the edge of the trees I saw her. Brown hair shining beautifully in the afternoon sun, tied back in a simple braid. Her body had filled out to a healthy shape and the color of her skin had a healthy glow to it again. She certainly was in much better condition than the last time I had laid eyes upon her. I made a mental note to thank Rue for taking such good care of Miss. Everdeen.

She had me captivated; I couldn't allow myself to leave the trees for fear that she might stop her singing. The gentle care that she exuded when caring for the garden touched my heart. I had been right about her the moment I saw her for auction. There was something different, very different about her. Her strength and determination were evident from the first moment I laid eyes upon her. Her ability to survive whatever horrible things she had endured both puzzled me and endeared me to her. How could someone survive so much and yet still remain so strong? Something about her had me exceedingly puzzled. She moved with more grace than I knew any servant to possess. Even watching her now, every movement is fluid and beautiful.

Her path would lead her to cross me soon enough, I step out from the trees and make my way towards the house. Just as I suspected the moment I came into view her beautiful voice halted its melody. A slight blush crept over her cheeks from being caught.

"Miss. Everdeen I presume?" She nods as her reply.

I extend a hand towards her and she looks quizzical.

Katniss

"Miss. Everdeen I presume?" I nod a simple reply. His soft voice I recognize as the Mr. Mellark Effie spoke to when I first arrived.

He is much younger than I had expected, and indeed every bit as handsome as Prim had raved in her letters. His blonde hair was untamed at the moment, falling in soft curls on his head. He stands more than a few inches taller than myself and he is certainly very strong. The arms of his frock appear slightly strained against the muscles of his arms. His shoulders are broad and he stands with a perfectly gentleman's air. His eyes are the most beautiful blue I have ever seen, and so deep, flowing with all kinds of emotion. Kindness shines through as he offers me his hand.

His actions puzzle me exceedingly. Why is he being so kind to a mere servant?

I place my hand tentatively in his. He bows his body and places a gentle kiss upon my knuckles. The odd sensation that flows through my body causes me to rip my hand back quickly. However he does not seem fazed by my actions and instead offers me a sweet smile.

Surely he is kind but I cannot allow him to sway me. He still owns me like cattle. No surely I can mean nothing more to him than that.

"Mr. Mellark if you'll excuse me I must return to my duties." I turn quickly on my heel trying to escape his presence.

"Peeta." He calls quietly behind me.

"Pardon me sir?" I half turn my body to him.

"Please, call me Peeta. Mr. Mellark is to formal." He says with a kind smile.

"If you wish sir." Certainly I cannot call him that. It would be impertinent. It is far to friendly and I am sworn to loathe him, as I have loathed everyone else who has dared to own me.

I quickly stride away from him; I'll work on the far side of the garden for now. Certainly he will not show up there.

My mind runs through our encounter. He was kind, and his reputation has labeled him one of the single nicest men. But he cannot truly treat his servants as friends. I decide to ask Rue about this later tonight. The tingling sensation from where his lips touched my skin leaves me even more puzzled than anything else. I have never felt such things after anyone's touch. What makes him any exception? I push all thoughts of him from my mind and return to my previous determination of disliking him. And I will certainly not address him as Peeta.

"Rue?" I ask as we lay in bed that night.

"Yes Katniss?"

"What is Mr. Mellark really like?"

She turns over in her bed a smile lighting her face.

"Oh Katniss he really is a kind man. He treats us all so well, like friends really. Never has he said anything unkind to any of us. He always smiles and talks to us, even if it would interrupt our work. He is happy as long as we are all happy. He never wants us to feel trapped or imprisoned here. He has even embraced many of us. He treats us like his family. Always making sure we are well fed and healthy. He is such a caring man Katniss."

I glare into the darkness. I was hoping for the disgruntled words of a slave and not the kind words of a friend. I wanted to dislike him but so far nothing he did or I was told was helping me accomplish that.


	5. Chapter 5

Peeta

Everdeen. The name seems so familiar to me. I can't quite place my finger on it but I know that I have seen it, or heard I before. Somewhere. But where?

No matter how often I wrack my brain I cannot seem to find where the recognition comes from. I even asked Effie, she knows all the gossip about literally everything. But she had never heard the name Everdeen before. But I know that I have.

She is such a mystery to me. She rarely speaks, about anything, or to anyone. Apparently she does allow longer conversations with Rue. But has said only what is necessary to me. Her quietness seems unnatural. She may be a quiet person but there are other emotions present in her silence.

Every time she is in the house, or maybe just in my presence, there is anger or maybe even hatred in her eyes. I have even over heard more than a few biting comments. I do not understand it; I do not think I have done anything to warrant it. My servants have never shown any displeasure with me before but she seems to never be pleased with anything. At least that is what I thought until one day when I was in my painting room on the top floor and the east corner of the house and movement caught my eye through the window.

She was sitting near a small pond in the garden, on the dock I had built to fish off of whenever I had the inclination. She had removed her shoes and stockings, hitched up the skirt of her dress and dangled her feet off into the water. The sun glittered off the water, making her glow in light. She had laid back on the dock then and closed her eyes. Her feet were still flittering through the water. Then I saw it. A smile played upon her features. Instantly her face was transformed and I was transfixed. I had considered her very pretty before but now she was the most radiant beauty I had ever laid eyes upon. My mind did a flip and suddenly she was all I could think about.

I kept a close eye out the windows whenever I was near them. Hoping to catch a glimpse of her, completely unguarded, as she had been.

I had been rewarded only a few more times with her unguarded smile that she only allowed when she was alone.

I had admired her before, but now it seems as if each thing that I had admired now endeared me to love her. I could never admit that out loud. She loathed me, and unfortunately was a servant in my house.

Slowly I had begun to gather a list of things I knew about her. She was strong, resilient, a survivor, a huntress—I have yet to see her hunt, but more than often there has been squirrel or rabbit in Sae's meals. Sae even mentioned that Katniss shoots them right through the eye every time. She is quite and pensive. Her emotions are passionate and almost unbridled. At least her anger seems to be. Her voice is angelic and haunting, and so beautiful that the birds even stop to hear. I learned from Rue that she knew how to read and write, and even play the pianoforte with tremendous skill.

But everything that I learn about her makes me wonder so much more. Where did she learn such accomplishments, servants rarely had time to learn to read, much less play the pianoforte? What happened to her to make her so hardened and angry? Was she born with the grace of a lady, or did she learn it? Where did she learn to hunt? For it was very odd and rare to find a female hunter. And why does she look at Rue the way she does? What is it about little Rue that causes such unguarded reactions from her? Why does she look upon her with sadness and longing as if she has not seen her just that day?

I find myself yearning to know this girl, the object of my affections. Her very presence sends electricity pounding through my veins. Much like it had the day in the garden when I kissed her hand. My body seemed to buzz after our interaction. I could not understand it.

"Mr. Mellark." Effie announces herself, "Mr. and Mrs. Odair have dropped in for a visit. Are you otherwise occupied?"

"No, please send them up." I smile at her before she turns to leave.

I return my attention out the window where Katniss is seated among the flowers pulling weeds. Her arms arm covered in dirt up to the elbow and there is even some smeared on her forehead from when she wiped her brow with her arm. Her lips are moving and I long to be outside to hear her sweet voice.

"What has captured your attention so fully Peeta?" I startle, as the voice appears right behind me.

"Finnick you very nearly scared me to death." Finnick lets out a hearty chuckle. Annie has situated herself on a sofa in the middle of the room and is simply smiling sweetly.

"So Peeta what is it that your were so concentrated on?" He questions again.

"Oh, err… nothing Finnick." Finnick lets a sly smile cross his face.

"Now Peet, you didn't even hear us enter the room or notice me until I was directly behind you. So come on, what is it?"

Finnick steps to the window and begins searching the yard. His eyes finally land on the dirt covered Katniss kneeling in the flowerbed, his eyes gleam with mischief.

"I see. Isn't she the one from the auction a few months back?" I nod. "She looks a right lot better now."

Annie's quiet footsteps have made their way over to Finnick's side. Staring out the window as well. Her face contorts as she concentrates.

Her green eyes are light and soft, "She's beautiful Peeta. But she's one of your servants. You can not seriously be considering what I think you are."

I chuckle slightly, "No Annie, I'm not. Besides for some reason she detests me. The only smiles I've ever seen are when she is out there alone. And in my presence she scowls, and the only words she speaks are words of necessity, or angry mutterings she thinks I do not hear."

"Wait, you mean to say that there is someone who is able to resist your charm?" Finnick lets out a hearty laugh before Annie slaps his arm. "I'm sorry Peet. It's just that I have never met a soul who did rave of how wonderful you are. I never thought it was possible for anyone to hate you."

Annie pointedly glares at Finnick. Love colors that glare and I find myself jealous. Oh to have someone to look at me with such love.

Annie gives me a sympathetic look. "If only she wasn't a servant in your home." Her quiet muttering is follow with a sigh.

"There is something about her Annie. She is no mere servant. She has all the graces of elevated rank. Other than her temper, which has only served to endear me to her even more. And beyond that there is a nagging in the back of my mind whenever I consider her last name. I feel as if I should recognize from somewhere."

"Shall we take a walk through the gardens Peet? We can think on this some more once we have fresh air in our lungs." Finnick takes Annie's arm and begins out the door before I can protest. There can be only one thing Finnick wants outside and I feel this might not go so well.

I button my waistcoat as we exit the house. Finnick and Annie are laughing ahead of me. Smiling sweetly at each other. Completely enamored with each other.

"So Finnick how is that new servant of yours working out?" I ask when I have finally caught them.

"She is endless entertainment. Despite her attitude, which has lessened a great deal. Once you get to know her she is a much different person. She's quirky! I enjoy it." Finnick chuckles again. He's always enjoyed those people who do not allow society's propriety to dictate their every move. Apparently proper society bores him.

I can see Katniss not to far ahead on the path. Still elbow deep in dirt. Pieces of her hair have fallen from her braid and framed her face. Her eyes are shining with life that I rarely see. Something about nature, and being out of doors brings life to her. Again I am left wondering why.

Katniss stands as we approach, inevitably to make an escape. Unfortunately for her Finnick is not going to make it so easy on her.

"Miss. Pray tell what is your name?" He good-naturedly calls out.

The scowl returns full force upon her face as she turns towards us. Briefly I see her jaw unhinge and her eyes widen as she takes in the full force that is Finnick Odair. Every woman makes that face when they lay their eyes upon him. However she composes herself very quickly.

"Katniss Everdeen." A light layer of venom at being disrupted colors her voice.

"Miss. Everdeen where are you from? For I feel as if I recognize your name." Finnick flashes a smile her way that would normally fluster any woman. But Katniss is definitely not like most other women.

"The north. But as to how that is your business I cannot see." She retorts.

"No need to get upset Miss. Everdeen I was merely curious." Finnick jokes back.

"Forgive me sir but I have no time for playful banter." She turns on her heel and strides quickly away. A blush creeps onto her cheeks and I notice that she also bites her bottom lip as if she is nervous.

"Say Peeta isn't your friend Delly Cartwright from up north? Maybe she would know more about this mystery name."

As he says the words recognition clicks immediately in my mind.

"That's it Finnick!" I gasp. "That's where I recognize the name!"

I turn quickly, only vaguely aware that Finnick and Annie are following me.

Within my study I dig through the cabinets to find the box of old letters from friends that I haven't had to heart to throw away.

I grab the ones written by Delly Cartwright and flip hap hazardously through them till I spot the name Everdeen in her elegant script. The letter was written six years ago.

_My Dearest Peeta,_

_So much has happened since I last wrote you…._

I allow my eyes to skim down to the paragraph about the new servant girl her father bought her.

_Father bought a new servant girl at an auction in the village. She is such a sweet girl, only twelve. Miss. Primrose Everdeen. She is an absolute delight Peeta. You would simply adore her as I do. Such a sweet young thing, yet I feel immense sorrow for her situation. Her father passed recently and her mother lost her mind. What poor circumstances to befall this sweet young lady. Her father had been fairly wealthy and Miss. Prim had indeed had a fair education. It is a delight to have someone so well mannered to wait on me. She reads and writes and I do love to listen to her tell stories. However she has only an older sister, so there was no one to inherit upon her father's untimely demise. The poor dear, their cousin, a cruel man, refused to provide any care for them so her and her sister were forced to be sold as slaves. How horrible! To have all the promise of security and wealth, and so suddenly to lose it all. Her father, Mr. Everdeen, was such a truly wonderful man! Everything about him was so kind and he had the most beautiful singing voice! I remember many a night spent with Mr. Everdeen singing at our dinner parties. It is such a shame to hear he is dead. Everyone adored Mr. Everdeen, he had such a good reputation and it was well placed. Miss. Prim does not like to show it but I know she worries for her older sister. It is heartbreaking to hear how much they loved each other. Miss. Prim simply worships her older sister and from the stories she has told me her sister adored her more than life itself. She says she worries a lot for her sister because she is a little hotheaded. Miss. Prim worries that her sister will be beaten for her outbursts. It is dreadful to think of, such pain crosses her innocent blue eyes. Apparently she is currently serving the Snow family. I wish I could comfort her, but it is no secret that Mr. Snow treats his servants terribly. _

Her family had come to visit about a year later. I remember this young girl she spoke so highly of. And certainly she was a lady. Her manners were impeccable and she certainly was a lady who had misfortune befall her. But the girl in my memory looks nothing like Katniss. She had been blue-eyed and blonde haired. Yes I remember Miss. Prim. She was certainly as delightful as Delly had promised. Could the older sister Delly mentioned be Katniss?

If so that would explain so much about her. As to why she carried herself as a lady, with grace beyond that of a servant. The situation might also help to explain why she has become so hostile and angry. Surely such misfortune could not be taken lightly. Certainly I will find out more about her.

"So you think there is a relation?" Finnick had been reading over my shoulder. I'd nearly forgotten he was here. I hand the letter to Annie so that she might read it.

I hear Annie's sad gasp. "Poor dears. That certainly is a sad story."

I make the decision to find a way to gain the truth from Miss. Everdeen.


	6. Chapter 6

Katniss

I haven't received a letter from Prim. Thankfully I know the Cartwright's would never let any bad happen to her. Delly treats her as more of a sister than a servant. It both saddens and touches me. I am touched that Delly would care so much for Prim, but saddened that I had failed to do so.

I bit my bottom lip to quell the tears before they start. I stand up and brush of my arms before making my way through the garden to the small dock. Once again I remove my shoes and stockings before placing my feet in the water. In the heat of the day the cool water is unbelievably refreshing. I lay back and fold my hands behind my head and close my eyes, letting my feet play in the water. I allow my mind to drift back to the last letter I had received from Prim.

She had gushed about her excitement that I had been taken in at the Mellark home. She wanted to know if I thought if Peeta Mellark was as handsome as she did. She told me all about the Cartwright's recent trip to visit the Hawthorne's—one of my many former masters—and how she and Gale had talked of me. Apparently Gale missed my companionship and excellent hunting skill. But more than that she talked of how handsome Rory Hawthorne was. She had clearly had such an infatuation for the young man. And it was rightly placed. Rory was a handsome young man and certainly good-natured. He had a much more pleasing temper than Gale. Gale and I were incredibly alike, but Rory was definitely more like Prim.

A breathy chuckle escapes my lips, which have formed into a smile. Smiling had become harder and harder as the years went on. But again I felt the familiar curve of my lips that only Prim knew how to bring out. I miss her insanely. I wish the Cartwright's would come for a visit. Maybe Peeta and Delly could start a romance, or marry, then Prim could come live with me here. I smile again at the thought. I am completely enveloped in my thoughts so when a voice speaks from above me I nearly jump out of my skin.

"I knew you could smile!" The teasing voice of Peeta Mellark floats towards me. I sit up quickly and grab hold of my stockings and shoes before standing up. I allow a scowl to overtake my face. The time spent here has made it all the more difficult to dislike Peeta Mellark.

"I'll bet you even scowl in your sleep." He chuckles.

"I do not!" The words escape my lips before I am able to stop them.

"Ah! And she speaks!" He teases. He is certainly beginning to irritate me.

"Pardon me Mr. Mellark but you have heard me speak on more than one occasion. So therefore you would be well informed of my ability to speak." My words are biting.

"Yes Miss. Everdeen, but you seem to only speak when spoken directly too. So simply I was saying that you spoke of your own accord. And please, call me Peeta." He ends with a light chuckle.

Yes, he is definitely irritating.

"No sir. I don't think I will." I hiss back.

"I insist." He smiles at me.

"No thank you." I reply curtly, "It would be an impertinence."

"Miss. Everdeen it would not be an impertinence if I have asked you to call me Peeta."

"Mr. Mellark I am your slave. Please do me the honor of not trying to treat me as anything but that." A flash of hurt crosses his eyes and I feel slightly remorseful of my words. But I quickly push that feeling away.

"Miss. Everdeen, may I call you Katniss?"

"No."

"Miss. Everdeen calling yourself a slave implies that you are trapped here. I assure you that is not the case."

The nerve! I most certainly am trapped; I am property and nothing more. It is the ultimate trap. I have no freedom.

"Oh you assure me! Well that certainly makes this all better. No I am not trapped here! Of course not because I am merely a piece of your property who is more than happy to be here with the wonderful Mr. Mellark! So certainly I must be happy and honored to be here! So obviously I am no slave! No instead I am more like cattle! Happy and free from care because I am fed and cared for as long as I have some usefulness. No certainly Mr. Mellark I am in no way a slave to you." My temper naturally has gotten the best of me. The words are infused with sarcasm and anger.

Shock crosses his features at my angry words. He stumbles upon words to say next. I use this as my opportunity to escape and I pass him on the dock. I may as well go pack my things; certainly he will sell me after this outburst.

"Wait," he calls from behind just before his hand grasps my elbow and turns me to him.

"Please release my arm sir." The words come out in almost a snarl. But still I cannot ignore the sensation radiating from his touch.

He does as I ask and instead holds me still with his gaze.

"Is that what you really think of being here?"

I simply nod, not trusting my words. I should at least try not to make it worse. I allow a short silence to contemplate my next words.

"Should I, or do I, have any reason to think otherwise?"

Again he stumbles over his words. I begin to turn away again.

"Wait, please wait." He calls again.

"Why should I? Surely you are itching to be rid of me. I'll get my things now so that you can sell me off to the next man I will have the honor to call master." I put heavy emphasis on the word honor.

"I'm not going to sell you." He seems greatly confused by my assumption. "Why would you think that?"

"I have no cause to think otherwise sir." I allow my response to be harsh. Surely he cannot mean that.

"I do not wish you to feel this way Miss. Everdeen. I only want you to be happy. Please do not believe that you are merely cattle, or a servant only good as long as there is use for you. I do not consider you that way. And do not think that I have any plans to sell you again." He has stepped closer to me, if I weren't locked in his gaze I would retreat but I find my feet are heavy as lead weights.

His eyes search my face. I cannot help think that he truly is just as handsome and kind as everyone says. For indeed he is a handsome man. The way his eyes never fail to betray his true emotions, which are always kind and gentle, never angry or harsh like my own. The gentle curve of his jaw…

I push those thoughts far into my mind. I cannot afford to think this way of anyone, much less my master.

His eyes still have me locked in place and his hand comes to caress my cheek. However out of habit and survival instinct I flinch away from his touch.

"I won't hurt you Katniss." My name falls beautifully from his lips, I can't even manage to rebuke him.


	7. Chapter 7

Peeta

What have they done to her to cause her to think so harshly and so angrily? That question was soon answered when I tried to caress her cheek and she flinched away. When she first arrived I assumed the bruises and cuts were from the slave traders. But it is clear to me now that her previous masters have beaten her as well.

"I won't hurt you Katniss." I promise to her, and I fully intend to never break this promise. I half expect her to rebuke me for using her name but she doesn't. She just stares up at me, her steely grey eyes wary and guarded.

"I promise I will never lay a finger on you in a harmful way. And I will certainly never treat you as property."

Over the next few winter months Katniss had been forced indoors more often and I had a chance to talk to her more freely and easily. After that encounter she opened up just a little bit. The angry mutterings all but disappeared as well as the flashes of hate every time she looked at me.

She is very good at concealing her past, any question I ask her about herself she avoids. So it is from her actions that I gain most of my knowledge about her. She walks with grace, but almost as if she has been walking on egg shells her whole life. As if a single noise would get her in trouble. I know part of it comes from her being a huntress, noise would scare off the prey, but in the house it seems to be a habit born of fear. She rarely makes eye contact with anyone, mostly choosing to look at the ground. Her eyes light up when she sees Rue; I wonder what connection Rue is making in her mind. She fidgets a lot, and often looks longingly out the window, I can tell she would rather be out of doors; she is more comfortable there. But her most disturbing habit goes unnoticed by everyone but me. Anytime anyone raises their hand, or something of the sort, near her she cringes the smallest amount. The pain and suffering she has undoubtedly faced causes me pain. To think of how many times someone has hurt her is upsetting.

A letter arrived a few weeks ago from Delly saying that she would be passing through in a few weeks, and was hoping to stay a few days and visit. Her party should be arriving later today. Katniss has been rather obviously excited since I announced their coming.

I see the carriage in the distance and make my way down the stairs. A few people have made their way outside to grab any bags the travelers have brought along. I see that Katniss is among them. She is gently rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet.

Delly steps out of the carriage looking as happy as she always does. Directly following her is the young blonde girl I remember from her last visit. She has grown up a lot since then though. She reminds me of Rue and I think back to how Katniss has always looked at the young girl. Surely the connection had not been lost on her either. It would explain the looks of longing and sorrow that mixed with looks of love and affection

The minute her feet touch the ground a huge smile breaks across her face. She lifts the hem of her dress and runs up the stairs to where Katniss is waiting. I follow the blonde haired girl till she collides with Katniss. Tears are flowing down from her blue eyes but the smile never leaves her lips. Their collision has spun them enough that I can see Katniss' face as well. I am surprised to see tears covering her face as well. I've never seen her cry, and the sight is oddly disturbing. Katniss pushes her sister away to take a look at the girl in front of her. Sadness crosses her eyes and suddenly I see it.

They haven't seen each other since they were sold off to be slaves. How long ago had that been? Six years if I recall from the letter from Delly that I had recently read. The one she sent me six, almost seven years ago. Katniss' sister must've been very young then, she couldn't be more than sixteen now. A huge an unguarded smile spreads across Katniss' face, and unlike all her other smiles, this one stays in place for a long time. And anytime she looks at her sister it comes again. Almost as if it is as natural as breathing.

The party makes their way inside and Delly rushes forward to give me a hug. She chatters in my ear for the rest of the evening about all the gossip she can think of and anything that crosses her mind to talk about. Katniss sits huddled up with Prim across the large sitting room, constant whispers are exchanged between the two of them. I've never seen Katniss talk so much, or smile so much. And I had never heard her laugh till Prim whispered something in her ear and Katniss' whole body shook with laughter. Real laughter. It rang out as clear as a bell. It was enchanting. I had never seen her this happy. It warmed my heart, and I wished that somehow I could make her this happy again.

Katniss

The moment I saw Prim I couldn't believe my eyes, it had been almost seven years since I had last seen her. She had grown up so much. I missed so much of her life and it made me sad. But she was here in front of me and I could only be sad for so long. She had become so beautiful. She looked so much like mom, and like mom I know people would praise her beauty too.

Tears ran down my cheeks and I did not even mind because I finally got to see my little sister again. She was doing so well, the Cartwright's had taken such good care of her. When she asked about the many families I had lived with I never told her the full truth, I did not want her to have to suffer over what I had gone through. Delly had insisted that I spend time with Prim, but Prim did not want to be to far away from her mistress. So we situated ourselves at the opposite end of the room from where Delly and Peeta were. I could feel his eyes land on me more than once over the course of the night, as they often seemed too. Why I do not know, but I feel them often.

Prim tells me all about her trip to the Hawthorne's. Mostly she talks of Rory. How sweet and kind he had been to her. He had kissed her hand more than once and often he would allow their hands to touch for longer than social custom deemed appropriate. And to her fifteen-year-old mind that was the most incredible feeling. I laughed when she told me about it. It was just so innocent and cute. And before I could stop myself a laugh escaped my throat.

We talked late into the night and Prim continued to pry, especially about the life I had at the Snow's, or the Crane's, or any of my other former masters. She had heard they weren't very nice to their servants, but I only told her the bare minimum and definitely not what I had really gone through. I could not bear to ruin her innocent mind with such horrors.

Peeta had insisted that I spend every possible second with Prim while she was visiting and I thanked him profusely for it. A gleam in his eyes seemed to suggest that seeing me so happy with my sister made him happy too, but for what reason I cannot say. He puzzles me exceedingly. I never quite know what to make of him.


	8. Chapter 8

Peeta

Delly had gone to lay down for a rest and so I was free to sit alone for a while. I hear the door creak open behind me and I hear small footsteps cross the threshold into the room.

"I'm sorry to interrupt Mr. Mellark but could you tell me where Miss. Delly is?" I stand to see Primrose Everdeen standing shyly in the doorway. I allow a warm smile to ease her.

"She has retired for an afternoon nap." She smiles lightly in response.

"Thank you Mr. Mellark, I'll leave you be then." She begins to turn away.

"Won't you join me for a bit Miss. Everdeen?" I motion for her to sit in the chair across from me. She hesitates a moment before crossing the room and sitting down. Like her sister she possess a ladylike grace.

We sit in silence for a moment. "Are you enjoying visiting your sister?"

"Yes, very much. Thank you for allowing her to spend so much time with me Mr. Mellark." Her voice is bubbly but I can sense to gratitude in it.

"Please call me Peeta." I wonder if she, like her sister, will refuse.

"Of course, Peeta." She smiles. "Please, then call me Prim."

"Alright Prim." I smile in return.

"Prim, may I ask you a personal question?" I allow my voice to be gentle.

"Of course."

"What happened to your family?" She sighs and her face becomes sad. But before I can take back my question she continues.

"My father died when I was eight, Katniss was twelve. One day he was healthy and he and Katniss were out hunting. He was singing and dancing with us. The next day he couldn't even get out of bed. A few days later he died. My mother was so devastated. She and my father were so in love and his death nearly destroyed her. She became so severely depressed that she lost her mind. A few months later my dear cousin decided he wasn't willing to care for us and threw us out. Katniss had tried everything to save us, unfortunately slavery was our only option."

She pauses for a while. "She is so different now." It is almost a whisper and I find myself on the edge of my seat.

"Who is?" I hope she can hear to gentleness and care that I am trying to convey.

"Katniss." She sighs. "She used to smile and laugh all the time. And she used to sing too. She never even mentions mother, and if I do I can tell by her eyes that she is angry with her. I know mother should have taken better care of us after father's death, but she loved him so much. I think Katniss has come to see love as only a weakness. And she has become so closed off, so afraid to care for anyone. I'm afraid for her Peeta. I can tell that she had a rough time with her former master's. Their reputations are not exactly admirable. But she won't tell me; I think she thinks she is protecting me. It's silly really, she is hurting deeply but cares to much for other people to be willing to burden them with her pain."

"So she wasn't always this…quiet?" Prim laughs.

"Oh no, she was always quiet. But now it seems as if she has withdrawn into herself. I wish I could see her happy again, like she was before my father died. Her letters were always filled with hidden pain, I doubt she knows I noticed, but I am better at reading her than she knows. They've been happier since she arrived with the Hawthorne's and even more so since she got here."

"Peeta?" Her eyes look up from her lap. "If I ask you something will you please tell me the truth?"

"Of course Prim." I know I could not bring myself to lie to this sweet little girl.

"What was Katniss like when she came here? Rue says she was in terrible condition, that her health was most frightening. Is that true?" Her eyes are innocent and vulnerable and I know I cannot refuse her.

So I tell her all about how Katniss had seemed from the moment I laid eyes upon her. How thin and sickly she looked, how dead her eyes appeared. And then how much worse she actually was, even though she did not let on about it. She was near death most certainly. How thin she was, and how her ribs protruded in a most terrifying manner. I promised not to lie to her and so I told her every detail.

Her eyes glistened with tears when I told her how I was certain most of her masters had beaten her, not just the slave traders. They spilled down her delicate cheeks.

"Thank you Peeta, for telling me the truth. I had a feeling that she had been abused. It was the only viable explanation for the difference in her character."

She bites her bottom lip, and nervously shifts in the chair. "Peeta, may I make an assumption? If it offends you I am sorry, I do not mean it as such. Rather it is just an observation."

"I doubt you could manage to offend me Prim." I laugh at the thought of this sweet girl offending anyone.

"You like my sister." She states.

"Yes I enjoy her very much. She is most intriguing." I reply.

"No, I mean you like her." She puts extra emphasis on the word like. She has caught me.

I sigh, "Yes Prim, I do."

"You know our family had a good reputation and she is so much more than just a slave. I hope you do not let her current position affect your feelings towards her."

"Oh no, I do not see her that way. She is most certainly not just a slave to me. And I would not let your family's misfortune to dictate my feelings for her. Rather I am sure she mostly detests me. I am quite certain if she knew of my affections she would be most offended." It hurts to say, but I am sure I am right.

"Peeta, do not give up on her so quickly. Her life has not been an easy one. And if what I assume has happened to her, then she has trouble trusting people and it will take her time to warm up to you. But I assure you she will come around. I know that she likes you; I don't think she realizes it yet though. I think she is trying so hard to hate you, like she has hated all her former masters. They were cruel to her, but I know you aren't. She does not know what to do with that. She's just confused." Her words bring warmth and hope to my heart. Could Katniss really care for me? Or come to care for me?


	9. Chapter 9

Katniss

I watch as the carriage takes my younger sister away from me again. A fortnight had passed since Delly and her party had arrived and their time here had passed far to quickly. Prim and Delly are still waving as the carriage disappears down the drive. As soon as they are out of sight a turn on my heel and begin to make my way to the kitchen. Since the cold months had set in I had been making myself useful in the kitchen. Even though I have proven to be a terrible cook.

"Miss. Everdeen!" The voice of my master floated up from behind me. I paused in the middle of the staircase and turned slightly to face him. "Would you take a walk with me?"

"Sir I have duties I need to attend to." Truth be told I wanted nothing less than to go for a walk with him. He had been acting rather oddly for a few days now.

"I believe your master will forgive you if you take a short walk with me." He says wryly. I suppress the urge to roll my eyes and stomp my feet and give him a taut smile instead.

He gestures down the stairs and I begin my descent. He follows close beside me and leads me outside. The air is chilly but still bearable. Spring should set in a month or two from now.

"Did you enjoy your time with your sister Miss. Everdeen?" He folds his arms behind his back as we walk and a content smile forms upon his face.

"Very much so. Thank you again for allowing me to shirk my responsibilities to spend so much time with her. It is greatly appreciated." It was indeed most kind of him, but if I know one thing about Peeta it is that he is unbelievably kind.

"I enjoyed seeing you so happy Miss. Everdeen. Your smiles and laughter were well worth it." He looks me in the eye and smiles. "You never told me your sister was such a delight. I rather enjoyed her conversation when you were not hogging it. She is very bright and full of such valuable knowledge." He chuckles at what I can only assume is a private joke of his. I narrow my eyes.

"Yes sir, she is indeed very smart. She puts me to shame in every way." It's true, Prim was meant for high society. She possesses a natural talent for nearly everything she tries. She is beautiful and everyone just naturally adores her.

"Hardly Miss. Everdeen. You do not seem to see yourself very clearly. I'd dare say you have no idea the effect that you have."

"Sir you are cryptic and I must say I am not enjoying it." My words snap through the cool air.

"I am sorry to have offended you. Perhaps one day I shall tell you. But for now I must bid you farewell. " We have once again entered the house. Abruptly he takes my hand and places a kiss upon my knuckles. My heart traitorously speeds up at the contact of his lips but I manage to keep outward control of my body. He releases my hand and I quickly dash away to the safety of the kitchen. How he has managed to affect me so greatly is beyond my comprehension.

…::…

Spring has come again and the flowers are blooming all sorts of beautiful colors. I am so grateful that the cold had given way to the warm airs of springtime. Spending so much time confined inside had caused me to feel slightly stir-crazy. Not to mention that my body's treacherous reactions to Peeta Mellark were beginning to irritate me.

I had noticed that Peeta was a rather affectionate man; soft touches upon arms and shoulders during conversation were not uncommon for him. As much as I tried to avoid conversation with him he seemed determined to speak with me. Almost as if he could sense the affect he was having on me. His smile seemed to light up his entire face and every time it caused my heart to skip a beat. I was enraged at how I reacted to him and how no matter how hard I tried I could not find it possible to dislike him.

With the weather now permitting me to spend more time outside it was much easier to avoid the man causing me such trouble. I often found myself in the fields, far from the house, planting the gardens and such because he never wandered that far from the house. The feelings I had whenever he was near made me more than uncomfortable and I could not seem to make any sense of them. It was both frustrating and infuriating.

I scold myself constantly for thinking so much about my master. It is completely inappropriate and inconvenient. It is only a distraction and a punishable one at that. Surely he would not appreciate any affections from a slave. I would be a laughing stock if anyone knew. So I push these feelings far down and ignore them. Avoidance seemed to be the only way for me to forget about the outrageous effect of Peeta Mellark.

As the sun begins its descent from the sky I make my way back towards the house. I wander through the gardens idly, attempting to prolong the inevitable interaction between Peeta and myself when I serve him his dinner tonight. I am nearly at the servants quarters when I hear my name called out from behind me. I instantly know that voice and my stomach tightens.

"Miss. Everdeen!" I turn to face my master and huff despairingly.

"Mr. Mellark is there something you require?" He is nearly in front of me and is making a quick pace.

When he stands before me he smiles and my stomach jumps slightly. I curse myself once again. "How lovely to see you, I fear it has been since yesterday that I last was honored by your presence." Once again he takes my hand and places a lingering kiss upon it. My heart flutters in my chest and my breathing hitches slightly.

"I have been rather busy sir. And if you'll be so kind as to excuse me I am going to be late getting your dinner. Miss. Trinket will have a fit if I am." I bow slightly and make my escape.

I enter my room to freshen up and wash away the dirt from my body, I change quickly into a fresh dress so as not to be unsuitable to serve dinner. I then make my way into the kitchen and grab a tray from the shelf. Sae informs me that Mr. and Mrs. Mellark have joined Peeta for dinner this evening and she grimaces. Mr. Mellark is a kind man, I have met him once before. But Mrs. Mellark, I have yet to meet her, but no one has anything fond to say of her.

With the food situated upon the tray I carefully and quickly make my way to the dining room where Peeta and his father are making pleasant conversation.

"Your brothers will be stopping by for a visit later this month, they were hoping they could stay here with you. Apparently the children cannot wait to see their uncle Peeta." His father's face is aglow with happiness at the talk of his family.

"Certainly they must! It has been far to long since their last visit. I think we should throw a party in celebration." His father nods in agreement.

His mother is sitting stiffly beside them, caring little about her families impending visit. However at the mention of the party her face lights up, no doubt thinking of how she could turn it to be the social event of the season. I clear my throat to alert them of my presence and her cold eyes immediately land on me.

"It is about time, good gracious Peeta you should really hire a more useful staff, our dinner most certainly is cold and I am famished because of how long they have made us wait." Her words are unabashedly rude. It is not hard to see that she is every bit a witch as I have heard.


	10. Chapter 10

Peeta

My mother's manners towards my servants had always been atrocious. It had always bothered me. But something about the way she talked to Katniss made me especially angry. I watched Katniss bite her tongue, trying to hard not to attack my mother. In many ways I wish she had, my mother certainly deserved it. I always wonder if my father knew she was this awful before he met her, unfortunately for him their marriage was arranged and there was little her could do about it.

My mother and father had arrived earlier that morning, my brothers and their families were expected shortly after lunch. My mother had taken it upon herself to demand all sorts of ridiculous tasks from my servants in order to clean up the house since apparently I leave it in such an awful state. She, of course, is the only one who thinks so, everyone else thinks my house is immaculate. However nothing I do is every good in her eyes and she finds flaws that no one knew even existed. Sometimes I wonder if she brings disrepair along with her just so she has something to blame me for.

"Really Peeta, you must hire yourself a better groundskeeper. Your gardens are simply ghastly." Her nose is turned up as she surveys my front lawn. I thought Katniss was doing a wonderful job maintaining the flowerbeds. They were more beautiful, in my opinion, than they had been before her arrival. Then again everything is more beautiful when she is around.

My father leisurely rests against the porch railing sipping from a glass of brandy. My mother is picking at a nonexistent chip in the paint on the rail. The sound of horse becomes faint in the distance and my father's face lights up with happiness.

"Uncle Peeta!" A chorus of four little voices sings to me when the carriage finally pulls to a stop. I kneel closer to the ground as four little bodies collide with mine, nearly knocking me over.

"We missed you!" Amelia's little voice tinkles with the sweet innocence only children posses. Amelia and Alexander are my brother Rye and his wife Tess. George and Maria are my brother Tom's kids with his wife Maggie.

"I missed you as well." My nieces and nephews are dearer to me than anything I would, if the need arose; lay down my life to protect them. In similar fashion to the way I imagine that Katniss would for her younger sister.

"Georgie, Ria, please go give your grandparents a hug and allow your uncle room to breathe." Maggie's sweet voice commands from nearer to the carriage.

"You as well Amelia and Alex." Tess joins in.

The exchange between my mother and her grandchildren is stiff and awkward, but as usual my father is loving and warm. He adores his grandchildren and they adore him as well.

"Peet." My brother Rye greets me warmly, enveloping me in a strong embrace. Tom follows suit, his eyes only reveal the stress he is undoubtedly facing at the presence of my mother. She has always been horrid to us and us three bonded as brothers over our need to protect each other.

"So good to see you brother!" Tess is always enthusiastic and cheery; she is a good match to Rye's quiet nature. She places a kiss on my right cheek and smiles brightly at me.

Maggie makes her way over to me, her gait is slow and resembles the waddle of a duck, and she hugs me awkwardly as her protruding stomach is very much in the way. "Your glowing Maggie." I say in the most cliché way I can manage. She sends me a humorous glare before my brother helps her inside.

The rest of the evening is spent on the back lawn. My mother, father, brothers and sisters are enjoying pleasant conversation whereas four angelic faces command my time. They want to play tag, hide-and-go-seek, and they demand numerous piggy back rides. My energy is long depleted but I cannot bear to refuse them. And so I indulge them just to hear their sweet giggles and laughter until I find myself collapsed on the soft green grass. They all lay around me and I decide before they wish to run around again to distract them with the clouds.

"Do you see that cloud? Does it not resemble a rabbit Amelia?" I point to the sky and they all turn their face upwards. We lay there till dinner, all taking turns determining the many shapes in the clouds.

Dinner is a quiet affair; Sae has outdone herself with this meal. Even my mother seems unable to find fault in it. Katniss is not present to serve dinner and I find myself wondering where she could be.

After dinner my sisters take my nieces and nephews to ready for bed. My mother and father left to return home as soon as their plates were cleared. They will undoubtedly return first thing in the morning.

"So brother what news do you have for us?" Rye settles himself on the couch.

"News?" His tone had suggested he had heard something and I was curious as to what it could be.

"Word is that you had a visit from Miss. Cartwright very recently. Word is that an engagement is to be suspected." Tom interjects.

I laugh heartily. "My dear brothers you cannot be so foolish as to believe everything you hear."

"Is it not true then?" Rye narrows his gaze.

"No it is not true. Miss. Cartwright and I are nothing more than good friends, I enjoy her company but I find nothing romantic with her."

Rye looks at me seriously, always the most logical brother. "Peet you must think about settling down soon. Mother will have a fit if you don't. Surely there is a woman who could catch your eye."

I chuckle; the truth of his words weighs heavy on me. "I know Rye and there is one such woman. Unfortunately mother would sooner have a fit if I did settle down with her. But it is no matter, as it is she dislikes me."

"Dear brother I doubt there is a soul on earth who could possibly dislike you. You could not be unpleasant if you tried." Tom laughs at the sheer implication. "Well go on then, who is this mystery girl?"

Precisely at that moment comes a knock on the parlor door. "Come in." I call out. As if by some cruel twist of fate in walks the very woman I was about to admit to loving.

"Sae sent up some tea for you sir." Her voice was fluid and essentially bored. She looked as if she would rather be anywhere but in this room at this current moment.

"Thank you Miss. Everdeen. You may set it on the table." I gesture over to the table near where Rye is seated. Gracefully she crosses the room without so much as a sound. She places the tray with the tea and sets the cups and saucers in front of my brothers as well as one for myself. She pours the tea and sets down the cream and sugar. She asks my brothers how they like their tea before preparing it. She places the cream and sugar back on the tray and begins to leave the room.

"Miss. Everdeen you never asked me how I preferred my tea." I tease. She rewards me with an almost playful smirk.

"Mr. Mellark you drink your tea plain, you have for as long as I've been here." With that she soundlessly floats from the room.

After the door closes I turn back to my brothers who are both looking at me with their jaws nearly trailing on the floor. I furrow my eyebrows in their general direction; I need not voice my question because I have written it all over my face.

"Peeta please tell me that look on your face is merely because this tea brings you such happiness." Tom looks unbelieving and astonished.

I sigh, obviously my question wasn't the only this written all over my face.

"Peeta, you know we only wish for your happiness but have you considered the repercussions of falling for a girl so far below you. She is one of the servants in your home Peeta." Rye looks at me with pity, he already has written this off as a lost cause.

"Peeta we love you, but please take some time to think about how illogical this is. Please think on it." With that my brothers leave me to my thoughts.

Of course I have thought of it. Katniss Everdeen and everything about her have occupied my every waking thought. I have run through every scenario and I cannot find one where I would be all right without her in my life. I simply do not know if I can survive without her now that I have met her.


	11. Chapter 11

Katniss

Watching Peeta interact with his family has been oddly enjoyable. Seeing him with his nieces and nephews has been heart warming. He loves them so entirely that he is more than willing to bend to their every wish till he has absolutely no strength to continue. Yet still he pushes himself farther, just to please them. The light his eyes find when they laugh or smile at him is enchanting.

It seems somewhere along my time here he has crept up on me and now my feelings for him are undeniable. I silently curse myself for allowing my defenses to have not detected him. How could I? How silly of me. I was no better than a tittering schoolgirl with a crush. Oh how I have swooned at his touches and kind words. How I despise myself for my reactions. I had always managed to not allow myself to break; all my other masters had not had the privilege of seeing me weakened; yet here I stand weakened by my own emotions. I had always been so concentrated on maintaining my pride and strength I had forgotten to guard myself against the kindness a master could show. Not that I had expected kindness to be shown to me. How could I be so foolish? How had he snuck up on me? Now I am in turmoil at the mere thought of him, my heart races when he is near and I can scarcely recall how I had hated him before.

Peeta

My mother has been irritating as always but it has been wonderful to see the rest of my family again. I have missed them greatly. I'm especially glad them came to visit when they did. The cold winter months have gone and spring is in full bloom, it is truly beautiful. The weather is warm enough and we have spent much of our time outside.

My nieces and nephews have occupied nearly every moment of my time. My brothers and I have not spoken of Katniss Everdeen since a few nights ago. Whenever she enters a room they exchange worried glances as if I do not notice them. Tonight my mother has planned a ball and is no doubt hoping that it will be the social highlight of the season. She has been working my staff near to death trying to accomplish this task. I must admit the ballroom is looking lovely and the food smells divine. My family has currently situated themselves in their respective rooms to ready themselves for tonight. My mother even demanded that those who will be serving the food tonight be dressed just above the average in order to send the message that our family, even our servants are better than everyone else. She really thinks of little else than how much better she thinks we are. It is silly really.

A loud knock on my door sounds before it is opened. The music from the ballroom cascades into my room along with Effie. "Are you ready Peeta dear?" She looks me over and straightens my bowtie and coat. She brushes back my hair again and nods her approval before sending me downstairs. Everyone I know is present as well as many I do not. My mother seems to have invited half the country to her little shindig.

I make my way over to Finnick and Annie grabbing a drink from a server's tray along the way. "Finnick!" I clap him on the back before turning to his wife, "Annie you look lovely this evening. How did this old sod ever manage to sway you into marrying him?" She blushes profusely before turning a loving gaze to Finnick. Jealousy flares slightly within me, but I cannot begrudge them their happiness, Finnick and Annie are equally deserving of each other. We make idle chitchat for sometime, enjoying each other's company. The dancing begins shortly and Finnick and Annie quickly take the floor.

I find myself passed from partner to partner, all women my mother is throwing at me. So therefore I can only assume they are rich and single. I notice not one of them. No, my attention is held on a particular server in a simply black gown with a pure white apron. My mother naturally went slightly cliché on the servants' outfits for tonight. She is such a silly woman. However Katniss seems to be more beautiful in that simple attire than all of the overly made up women attending tonight in their frivolous outfits. Her hair is braided and pinned simply and beautifully. She is stunning.

After many dances I sit with my nieces and nephews for a moment. Katniss walks over with a tray of hors d'oeuvres and kneels before the children with a smile on her face. Her smile is so genuine that her entire face lights up, she is far more beautiful than I ever thought a woman could be. She offers whatever food is on her tray to them and to me before standing and continuing her way around the room.

Amelia and Ria start to whisper to each other while looking at me. I give them a coy smile before I ask, "What are you two whispering about so intently?"

"Uncle Peeta I just told Ria that I think she is the prettiest lady I have ever seen. I want to look like her when I grow up." Amelia's little face shines with adoration.

"You think she is pretty too don't you uncle? You agree she is the most beautiful woman in the world?" Ria asks shyly. As much as I agree wholeheartedly with their statements I cannot simply entrust that information to just anyone.

"Oh she is very pretty but I know two more women who are the most beautiful ever." I stand and bow to them, "May I dance with them?" I extend my hand and they giggle again.

"Uncle Peeta you are quite silly." Amelia says with laughter evident in her young sweet voice. Nevertheless they both take my hands and we wander out to the dance floor. I know without looking that this simple display of affection for my nieces has every woman's eye on me. My nieces are some of the sweetest little girls and even though I am dancing with them because I love to hear their tinkling laughs and to see the joy on their innocent faces all the women in the room are focused entirely on how this action makes me look. No doubt their hearts are melting at my charming actions. I only hope that one particular woman's heart is melting along with them.

…::…

"Peeta dear would you join me in the parlor?" My mother had found me in my study and I respectfully joined her as we made our way towards the parlor. She closes the door behind us and we are alone. She sits and gestures to the seat in front of her. I already feel uneasy; I doubt this conversation will be a pleasant one.

"Peeta I have been in communication with Mr. Cartwright recently. They are an adequate family and Miss. Delly is a delightful girl. I had hoped with all the exceptional ladies at the ball that you would be tempted by one to settle down with a more adequate woman, however, you seem to be inept at finding yourself a woman and so I have taken it into my own hands. Mr. Cartwright and I have agreed that a marriage between you and Miss. Delly would be very beneficial. Obviously more so for them than for us. But still her dowry is acceptable and their family is relatively well respected. She will be arriving in a fortnight so that we may begin preparations for your nuptials."

My mouth feels as if it has been stuffed with cotton and I am stunned and appalled. I thought I had made it quite clear that I would not have my marriage arranged. Yet here she had gone and done just that. I was outraged, how dare she?

She continued to prattle on about her plan until I finally recovered from the shock.

"No." I said quite simply.

"Pardon me?" Anger was beginning to rise in her eyes.

"No mother. I refuse your offer. I will not marry Miss. Delly. I refuse, plain and simple. I will not allow you to set me in a marriage that will result in such blatant unhappiness for both Delly and myself." I attempt to execute my words calmly. "Nor will I ever marry anyone whom you parade before me. I have already chosen who I wish to marry and I will do my utmost to have her. I love her."

"Peeta you and your silly romantic notions have no place in civilized society. But if you insist I will amuse you. Who is she?" My mother's frustration is quickly turning to anger.

"She is a servant, here in my home." I will hide it from her no longer. She will know and she will just have to accept it.

Her face changes with so many emotions, starting with shock and ending with unadulterated fury. She stands and towers over me. Her hand raises swiftly and with a loud shriek she brings her palm down to meet my face. My face stings and I can feel my skin grow increasingly hot. Her footsteps echo as she leaves the room cursing me under her breath. I have no doubt that this conversation is only on hiatus and will continue once she has overcome her initial outburst.


	12. Chapter 12

Katniss

A loud screech floats down the stairs. Undoubtedly from Mrs. Mellark. How such an unpleasant woman has such pleasant sons is beyond me. I hear a door upstairs being thrown open harshly, crashing against the wall, heeled shoes stomp down the stairs and Mrs. Mellark's angry grumbling is growing louder.

She crashes through the kitchen door and glares furiously around the room. She seems to be eyeing every single servant in the room, as if one of them has possibly offended her.

Her eyes land on me, "Miss. Everdeen. My son requires a cold compress, please see to it that one is brought to him immediately." Her voice is stone cold and filled with hatred and anger. She is angrier than I have ever seen her. She storms out of the room and after I can no longer hear her I busy myself gathering a cold compress. The other servants begin to whisper amongst themselves, wondering about Mrs. Mellark's outburst.

With compress in hand I made my way up the stairs to the room where my master had been visiting with his family. I knock quietly on the door and wait till I am summoned inside. Both brothers and their wives had left the room only Mr. Mellark and his father remained. They sat side by side on the sofa, the oldest Mr. Mellark had is arm wrapped around his son's shoulders. A red mark was swelling on Peeta's cheek, near enough to his eye that a black eye will be inevitable. The swelling is still rather severe, making it hard to open his eye.

His father looks to me an unexplainable look upon his face, he turns back to Peeta and gives him a questioning glance. Peeta nods his head, a weak smile upon his lips. Mr. Mellark smiles at his son and pats him on the back before getting up and exiting the room.

I cross the room and sit next to Peeta. He looks at me expectantly so I say, "Lean back sir. I brought you a cold compress for the swelling." He does as I ask and relaxes his body into the cushions before tipping his head back and closing his eyes. Carefully I place the compress on the swollen area. He cringes slightly at the cold.

"Is there anything else you require sir?"

"No Miss. Everdeen, thank you." He smiles, eyes still closed.

I get up and begin to make my way towards the door. "Actually Miss. Everdeen will you please stay a moment? I would very much like to speak to you."

I return to the seat across from him. I sit silently as I wait for whatever trouble I have gotten in. Peeta is kind, but I am sure that even he could not be immune to my insufferable attitude. None of my other masters were able to stand me, naturally it was only a matter of time before he was unable to as well. My hands fidgeted in my lap.

Peeta sat up and removed the compress from his eye. "Sir you should really keep the compress on, it will help with the swelling."

"I care not about the swelling Miss. Everdeen." His gaze burns with unknown emotions. "Do you know why my mother hit me today?"

I shake my head, "No sir. Of course not."

"I told her that I refused to marry Miss. Cartwright, or any other suitor she would pick for me."

"Mr. Mellark…" "Peeta" he interrupts, "Mr. Mellark," I replied sternly, "You shouldn't anger your mother like that. Miss. Cartwright is a lovely woman, she would make a good mistress for this house." Every word was true, Delly Cartwright, like Peeta, was exceptionally kind, and always happy. They deserved each other; they were both good people who deserved the very best.

"Yes Delly is wonderful. But unfortunately for her my heart has long belonged to another."

"Well then why is your mother upset? Surely any girl to catch your eye is very special indeed. Surely you would pick nothing but the best. Surely your mother approves."

"Truly she doesn't. You are right though, she is the very best, none could ever compare to her. However when I told my mother she was a servant…well…" he gestures to the swelling on his face.

My mind is swirling, a servant? Who could she be? Could it be Rue, she is far too young… or Effie? My first day here he did use such affectionate language with her. But she is older than he.

"A servant?" I stutter, "Master you cannot have seriously been naïve enough to think that she would rejoice in such a thing. You surely cannot have thought that would have gone well?"

"No I suppose not. But you see Miss. Everdeen I care not what my mother thinks. I will never marry another; I cannot love another but she. It is not possible, I love her and only her."

I nod, simply speechless; I am not entirely sure why he is telling me this. After a long silence I speak.

"Sir, I do not understand why you are telling me this. Surely I cannot help you with your mother, nor am I experienced in the ways of love so I cannot even assist you with the woman who has stolen your heart. "

He leans forward in his seat, his face merely inches from mine, but the intense burning emotions in his eyes keep me rooted in place.

"There you are wrong Miss. Everdeen. For you see the servant girl…is you." My mouth unhinges.

"I love you Katniss."

I sit back abruptly, my back slamming into the back of the seat. My breath comes only as staggered gasps as I try to wrap my mind around his declaration.

"Master…sir…you cannot mean that. I am merely a servant." He takes my hand but I quickly pull it back and stand up. "I am a slave sir. You cannot love me. I have nothing to offer you. I can only ruin your reputation sir." I begin to back away for the situation is too overwhelming.

"No Katniss, you are so much more than that. I know of your past. I know what happened to your family. They were well respected, but misfortune has befallen you. You are not just some servant. Society could look past all of that if they knew it was only by unhappy circumstance that you found yourself in this situation." He stands and steps around the coffee table that had previously separated us.

"I beg your forgiveness master but you are wrong." I back closer to the door, my words now coming as choked sobs. "I am a slave sir. Nothing more, I am beyond worthless sir. Master you must be joking and I assure you it is not humorous in the slightest."

He advances on me quickly standing with our bodies merely inches apart. "I assure you I am quite serious. And you are not worthless."

"Master I beg you, I am unpleasant and vile. I am anything but a lady. I hunt and tend gardens, my fingernails are always dirty and I prefer it that way. I am anything but well-mannered sir. I do not, could not belong in civilized society. Yes sir my family was respected but my father is dead sir, as I am sure you know, my mother lost her mind and my own cousin did not wish to care for us. And so we are slaves, property to be owned, not cared for. Sir I wish you would see that I am not worth caring for, surely it would make your life easier." My pleas are frantic and desperate. Loving me would ruin his life undoubtedly, even though I wished it possible it could never be. How foolish I had been to allow myself to grow attached to him. How foolish I had been to allow my feelings to go unchecked.

"Katniss, please, try to see yourself the way I see you. Surely the way everyone sees you. You have no idea the effect that you have. You were never merely a servant." As he speaks he continually approaches me and I step backward. "When you smile every man in the room is captivated by your beauty and every woman wishes to be you. Everyone admires your courage, your bravery, for it is a few who could go through what you have gone through and still be as strong as you are. You care more deeply than any I have ever met. And when you sing Katniss even the birds hold their breath because the beauty of your voice is unmatched. There is not a single thing about you Katniss that is vile or unpleasant."

I feel my back hit a wall and his pursuit leaves me stuck between his body and the wall a few feet from the door I had intended to use for my escape. Only now can I identify the emotions swimming in his eyes—love—and it frightens me.

He places one hand on the wall beside my head, blocking my escape to the door.

"Master…" I begin in an attempt to dissuade his actions and his words; they are far to good to be wasted on me.

"Peeta." He interjects. With his other hand he gently brushes the loose hair away from my face, slowly tucking it behind my ear. My breath hitches as his touches sends a jolt of electricity through my body. An effect only he can have on me, one that baffles me completely. His fingertips trail from my ears down my jaw his forefinger caressing my cheek. "Please Katniss, call me Peeta." His voice is pleading but I am unable to find my tongue.

His hand comes to rest on my cheek. My mind is completely mesmerized, escape is far from my thoughts, for now all I want is to enjoy this moment, no matter how forbidden it is.

"Peeta." I sigh as his thumb brushes lightly over my lips, a slight tingle rushes down my spine making me shiver. His eyes still hold mine and I cannot and do not wish to look away.

The smile that takes over his face is breathtaking. "You said my name." He sounds astonished. I simply nod in response.

"Say it again." He whispers, leaning closer to me, till our foreheads touch.

"Peeta." And with that simple word he presses his lips to mine. They are soft and gentle, but still they command my attention. They mold perfectly to mine and together our lips move in perfect synchronicity. He takes my bottom lip between his and tugs ever so slightly. My body feels as if a small fire is spreading through my veins. An involuntary gasp comes from my mouth and in response he presses his body against mine.

"I love you Katniss." He gasps when our lips finally part.

"I love you to Peeta." And truly I do. The realization weighs heavy on me. I'd never meant to fall in love; I thought I never wanted to. Yet here I stand in love with a man who I can never really have. I am a servant, whether he wants to see it or not. Sure his family will never allow it.

"Peeta!" A screech comes from the door to our left. Our heads snap to see who has intruded on this very intimate moment. To my horror his mother stands in the doorway, her mouth is gaping and anger radiates from her.

She races over and pushes Peeta from me. "Miss. Everdeen I suggest you leave immediately! I need to have a word with my son." I hesitate, "Now!" I quickly flee the room and close the door behind me. Leaning against it to catch my breath I hear her screaming begin.

"You cannot be serious Peeta! Her! She is your slave Peeta, and not a very good one at that! Her manners are atrocious and her appearance is dreadful! She is a harlot Peeta and nothing more. You cannot seriously believe that she could care for you too! She is using you merely for your money and since you are so dreadfully kind she will play your heart until she gets it! Then where will you be? Poor? And your reputation…what would people say? What would they think? She will ruin our whole family Peeta. Our entire reputation will be shamed by your actions. That worthless hussy is no good for you Peeta!"

"She is nothing like that mother!" I have never heard Peeta raise his voice before. "You do not know her like I do mother. She is not who you say and would never dream of doing what you accuse her of! I love her mother and no matter what you say I cannot be persuaded otherwise. I will marry her mother; I am determined to do so. And believe me mother if anyone will ruin our reputation it will be you. Everyone suspects what a horrid woman you are!"

I hear a slap and I know she has hit him again, her footsteps begin to grow louder and so I take off running. I do not stop until I am behind the door to my room. I lay on my bed and my mind runs over the events of the past hour again and again till sleep takes me.

A large hand clasps over my mouth and startles me from my not so peaceful sleep. I try to scream but it is lost in their flesh. A gag is forced into my mouth and tied tightly on my head. My arms and legs are bound as well and my eyes are blindfolded. I am lifted harshly and even though I try to squirm I have no hope of escape.

I am thrown to the floor of a carriage, which quickly takes off into the night. The ride is long and I can see the light of daybreak begin to seep around the edges of my blindfold. No one has said a word the entire time.

The carriage finally comes to a stop and I am hauled out. "Mrs. Mellark what a pleasure it is to do business with you." Of course that nasty witch would be behind this.

"Mr. Cray, it is indeed." Cray? His reputation is horrible, especially when it comes to his treatment of his slaves.

"The agreed upon amount is in the bag." I hear the chink of coins as the money is exchanged.

"She is yours then. I do hope you can keep a close eye on her." The threat is unmistakable. I am never to see freedom again.

I am dropped to the floor and the clack of Mrs. Mellark's heels trails off into the distance.


	13. Chapter 13

Peeta

Sleep escaped me that night. How dare my mother say such horrible things about Katniss? And Katniss, sweet Katniss, the truth in her declaration was unmistakable. My heart soars with joy at the thought of it. And her kiss, I can still taste her on my lips. I smile and my fingers come to brush my lips. It is almost impossible to believe I had kissed her and she had returned it. Then to say she loves me, it was more than my heart could have ever imagined.

I got up and readied myself for the day. I could hardly wait to see Katniss again. I searched the house for her, even the servant's quarters. When that failed I searched every garden. Where could she be?

I made my way back into the house and past the main stairway towards the kitchen. I know she often spent her time there.

"You won't find her dear." My mother's cold voice sends shivers down my spine. I look up to see her at the top of the staircase. "She's gone."

"Gone?" I do not understand.

"Yes. She left this morning. It seems after I discovered her little plan she fled immediately. Taking everything she could with her. You can check her room, you will find it empty."

I took off once again to the servant's quarters and hurried up to her room. The door stood slightly ajar and when I pushed it open the emptiness consumed me. Her room lay bare, she really had left.

No I don't believe she left. I believe she was taken. The honesty in which she told me she loves me could not have been faked. I had seen her try to lie and she was miserable at it. More so no one could fake passion like I had felt from her in the single kiss we shared. No I know she did not leave, at least not of her own free will. But where could she have gone? What could have possibly happened to her?

"Rue! I called out in search of the small girl. I ran to the fields where she was undoubtedly picking vegetables from the garden. "Rue!"

"Master Peeta?"

"Who has taken her? She's gone, where have they taken her?" My voice is desperate and pleading.

"Who Mr. Peeta? Who is missing?" Her eyebrows are furrowed in obvious confusion.

"Katniss! She's gone, missing, someone has taken her." Her eyes widen at the news.

"Oh Mr. Peeta I don't know where she is. I thought she was here." She is saddened by the news of her friend's disappearance. "I'm sorry I am not more help."

"It's alright Rue." I place a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I just do not understand what could possibly have happened."

"Who would have wanted to take her away, she hasn't done anything wrong sir." With those few words my mind comes to the obvious conclusion.

"I know who took her Rue. I cannot believe I didn't see it before. How could I have missed it! How could I have been so blind!" Fury courses through my veins as I turn on my heel and make for the house.

"Who Mr. Peeta?" Rue's tiny footsteps follow me. "Who's done it?"

"My mother." The words hiss through my teeth.

Rue gasps behind me but I am far too angry to stop and explain.

I throw open the front doors and yell, "Mother!" My feet pound against the wood of the staircase as I make my way to the room where my family is undoubtedly having tea. I throw open the doors to the sitting room to find them exactly where I suspected.

My father, brothers and sisters-in-law are all staring at me in complete shock. My mother looks completely unfazed.

"What have you done with her?" I never raise my voice, but in this instance I am yelling.

"Who dearest?" She asks innocently.

"You know who I am talking about mother." I spit the words in her direction. "What have you done with Katniss."

"Katniss?" Tess asks questioningly. "Who is Katniss?"

"I haven't the slightest idea." My mother pretends to be confused by the mention of her name.

"You know exactly who I am talking about mother! After last night I expected you'd be unhappy but I never thought you would resort to kidnapping. I love her mother and you have to find a way to deal with that. I will find her and I will marry her. There is nothing you can do that will stop that mother!" My breath is becoming more labored from the yelling and anger. My throat feels raw.

She is angry now; she rises from her chair and stomps over to me. "She is a filthy slave Peeta! You must marry a respectable girl, like Miss. Cartwright, and Miss. Everdeen is anything but that!"

"Everdeen? The slave girl?" Tess sounds astonished.

"Is she the beautiful one who seems to always be scowling?" Maggie looks over at Tom for her answer, he simply nods.

"Peeta you haven't?" Tess interjects.

"Yes Tess, he has. A filthy little harlot and he thinks he loves her." My mother spits her venomous words at me.

"She's a slave Peeta, you know you cannot marry her." Rye was always the logical one, never thinking beyond the facts.

"She is not a slave Rye. Rather she wasn't always. I know you are wondering why the name Everdeen seems so familiar. Years ago when we were at the Cartwright's for the summer Edwin Everdeen died. Mrs. Cartwright was distraught, she spent the whole summer crying over his death and how her dear friend Mrs. Everdeen had lost her mind because of her husband passing. Do you remember?"

Recognition glows in their eyes.

"She is his daughter. After his death, her mother was deemed unstable and was sent to a mental institution. She and her sister were left in the care of their cousin who refused to care for them. Instead he sold them for whatever price he could fetch and left them to rot as slaves. That next summer they visited and Delly had received that young girl as her new slave do you remember? She was incredibly sweet even though she was so sad. Mrs. Cartwright had talked of how she wished she could have taken in both sisters, but could only afford the younger. Katniss was sold to many awful families before one day I found her. Of course I had no idea at the time who she was. I bought her; she was near dead although she never showed it. She is the strongest woman I have ever met; she is everything admirable in a woman."

"Enough!" My mother screams, "I do not want to hear about her for another second! It doesn't matter who she was, the point is that she is a slave now! And I will not have you besmirching the Mellark name with your foolish feelings! You must marry a respectable woman like your brothers. Tess and Maggie are good women, unlike your precious Katniss." She said the word precious as if it was a curse word.

"She is a better woman then you could ever hope to be mother. Now tell me what have you done with her?" Shock and anger cross her face. She settles her features into anger.

"I'll never tell you! You'll never find her, I made sure of that. I took every precaution to make sure that you would never be able to ruin our reputation with your silly romantic notions. Romance and dreams have no place in civilized society. They will not help you; you need to be practical Peeta. And since you seem so determined to damn yourself I have to act on your behalf. Someone has to have your best interests in mind since you won't." With that she left the room.

"Son." My father's calming voice came from close behind me. "Please listen not to her hateful words. She knows not what she speaks of. Please do not give up hope. We'll find her, I promise."

My father has never been one to care for all the requirements of civilized society as it is according to my mother. In his heart he is a romantic through and through, I take after him almost entirely. He has a soft heart and a gentle spirit. All he wants is to see us happy unlike he is with my mother. My brothers were married out of practically lucky for them their wives are wonderful and they are now happily in love. I know I would only find happiness if I married Katniss. I love Delly but as a sister, marrying her would be strange and uncomfortable.


	14. Chapter 14

Katniss

I've been trapped as Cray's slave for nearly a month it seems but maybe it is more. Mostly he keeps me locked in the basement whenever he does not require my services. He has more than once tried to seduce me into his bed but the pure ridiculous of his countenance brings only laughter as my response. Those are the nights were I do not eat and am beaten for my insolence. He is convinced that he can break me and maybe once upon a time he could have. However now I have hope.

Peeta said he loves me. He certainly did not seem to be lying. He is to kind to proclaim that falsely. And I have found myself in love with him as well. He snuck up on me, never had I thought I could love a man after all the men who had beaten and whom I have called master. But Peeta was different, is different and surely he will not leave me here to die.

I can feel the familiar feel of bruises covering my body once again. It had been so long since I had felt this familiar pain but I still recognized it even though in the dark of the basement I cannot see them. Up until last night the beatings I had received were hardly enough to leave a mark. However last night Cray was fed up with my constant refusal to pleasure him. Rightly so, the thought of even being near him is enough to toss my stomach. I would never sink so low as to allow him to touch me in such a way.

I can hear the footsteps coming down to my basement prison. Cray must need something once again. I sigh and wait for the door to creak open. I do not have to wait very long. Whoever it is grabs my arm and roughly jerks me to my feet. He never says anything to me, just merely looks at me with sad eyes before taking me to do whatever Cray has asked of me.

"Miss. Everdeen." Cray's voice is oozing with false care. "It hurts me to see you in such a state." I know he is referring to the bruises, my matted hair, sunken eyes, and the tattered fabric that cannot even be called clothes because it barely covers anything. I think Cray likes that part since he is such a perverted bastard.

"You know this could all end. I could give you the finest of foods and clothes if you would only accept my offer." His smile is sick and I need not think twice of his offer to enter his bed. He stalks across the room till he is right in front of me. "You are far to beautiful to go to waste." His right hand pushes hair from my face before trailing lustfully down my body, his eyes following. His touch disgusts me more than ever and when his hand reaches my hip his body moves closer to mine. I take the opportunity and pull my knee up sharply into his groin.

His cries of pain are more than satisfying. Before the guard can grab me again I whisper into Cray's ear where he is lying on the ground curled in on himself. "I will never accept your offer you may as well give up on your wasted endeavors." One guard restrains me while the other helps Cray to his feet.

"I will be the one to break you Miss. Everdeen. And when I do I will enjoy every minute of it." His eyes are swimming with rage. His fist connects with my gut and I collapse in on myself. "Your insolence has earned you another treatment. Maybe you will learn this time." He nods to the guards and they take me away.

Treatment, or more realistically torture because they are not treating anything. Cray thinks that pain and suffering will be enough to break me but he does not realize the hope that Peeta has given me is stronger than any pain he could put me through.

Once again I am bound in the dungeon where whips and lashes rip through my bare skin. I must have really angered him because he has not yet allowed them to maim me, only to bruise my skin and crack my ribs. This time he gave them permission to go farther. I can feel the hot blood dripping from the cuts onto the floor. I hold in my screams as best I can but still many escape, each one more traitorous than the last. Around thirty lashes my mind finally succumbs to unconsciousness.

When I wake I am acutely aware of every ache and pain. I can feel the fresh bruises that preceded the tearing of my flesh. I move to sit up but cry out, as the scabs are torn open again. I feel drops of blood escape the wounds. I try again to sit up but my crack ribs protest so strongly I feel the blackness claiming me once again.

Peeta

Three months, that's how long it has been since Katniss disappeared. My mother still insists that she left of her own accord but I know that is not the truth. I have searched every house within a days ride. My mother could not have taken her farther than that. Everyone has sworn that they have not seen her. Cray however made many a nasty comment of how he hopes "that whoever is lucky to own such a spitfire is enjoying her fully." His eyes are filled with emotions I cannot name but I leave his estate feeling even worse which I had not thought possible.

I sit in my study, my head hung and resting in my hands. I cannot give up but I can feel any hope I had of finding her slowly draining. I cannot help but think back to the kiss we shared. My fingers trace my lips instinctively. How sweet and soft her lips were as they moved with mine. Her voice haunts my memory as she says the words I had longed to hear from her. _I love you too Peeta._ It is like a never-ending song that I could never grow tired of and yet it haunts me because I know not where she is or whether she is safe. If I know my mother she is most definitely not safe.

"Mr. Peeta!" Rue's tiny voice breaks through my pity-induced haze. She bursts into the room and stops short, taking in my dreadful appearance. I have not slept in so long and my appearance is most definitely reflecting that.

"Yes Rue?" My voice sounds hollow and dead.

"Your father's carriage is in the distance. Could he bring word of Katniss?" My father wasn't due to visit till next week. To arrive unannounced is most unlike him. I stand quickly and with Rue on my heel I head down to meet him.

His carriage pulls to an abrupt stop and my father stumbles out of the carriage. He must have come in a hurry because his shirt is untucked and his coat is on inside out.

"Father what is it?"

"Son I have news." His face is a mix of many emotions. He leads me back inside to sit in the parlor.

He rests his hand on my knee. "Son, I found her." My heart soars.

"How? Did you finally convince mother to tell you?" My words are eager and rushed.

His expression is solemn, "No son. I had to threaten that I would leave her. That if she would not tell me then I would subject her to living the like of a slave because she did not deserve better. I had thought she would come around on her own but I could not wait any longer. Son I am sorry that I did not better protect you from your mother. I wish I had intervened when you were children. You deserve all the happiness in the world my son and I hate myself for allowing her to deny you of that. Miss. Everdeen clearly makes you happy and I do not wish to see you suffer any longer. So I told her that those would be the consequences if she did not reveal Miss. Everdeen's location. She was furious but ultimately decided that she could not lose my wealth." My father's eyes sparkled with mischief at this last statement, replacing the sadness that had previously held them.

I had tried to interrupt him many times to ensure him that I would never blame him for my mother's horrid actions. But he had hushed me with a hand and continued on. I leaned over and held my father in a loving embrace.

"And Katniss?" I ask, no longer able to wait.

"You are not going to like it son. Your mother was cruel. I am sorry, in advance."

Anxiety claims my entire being as my father's eyes fill with sorrow, anger, concern, and apology

"Where is she?" My voice is barely above a whisper, for I fear that it would crack if I tried to speak at a normal level, and pleading.

"Your mother, she sold her to…" He pauses to take my hand in comfort. "She sold her to Cray." My entire body feels as if a train has hit it. What terrible things could he have done to her?


	15. Chapter 15

Katniss

Darkness has become my only friend. It has been days since the last time I was brought out of my cell. Cray had finally been pushed to far; I refused him one to many times. I'll admit that maybe spitting on his face and slapping him was most definitely pushing my luck but I was not going to give him anything. He was fuming, rage overcoming his usually smug and calm façade. His fury was so great that he personally delivered my punishment.

Now here I sit, I can feel the infection seeping into my inflamed wounds. He spared me none this time. If my spirit would not be broken he would make sure my body was. He promised this is the first of many. I don't doubt it. Hopefully my body will give in and I can escape from his torture.

I roll over on the floor, attempting to remove some of the pressure off of the gashes and bruises on my back and side. But as soon as my face touches the floor I remember vividly the cuts marring my face. A soft whimper escapes my lips. I imagine I am completely black and blue but if light were to touch my body they are mostly likely beginning to yellow. Rolling over has reopened many of my cuts and I can feel the warmth of blood oozing slowly down my skin. It's the only warmth I've felt in days; the caress of the cold cement floor had become all too familiar.

If it weren't for my natural stubbornness I would have given up hope long ago. But to defy Cray was all to tempting. However now the burning pain from my cuts, combined with the misery of the entire situation I can feel my hope slipping. I cannot determine exactly how long I have been the property of Cray but it has been a while. At first I was certain Peeta would come for me but now, with every passing day, doubt seeps further into my mind.

Pain radiates throughout my body and occasionally it pulls me into the freedom of darkness. Unfortunately my body always finds a way to pull me back.

A scuffle of noise breaks out in the room above me. Much indistinct yelling from voices I can't place. I hear footsteps storming down the stairs but I can already feel my mind slipping away again. The last thing that registers in my mind is a strong set of arms lifting me free from the cold ground.

My body still holds me prisoner but my mind is slowly returning. I can hear whispered voices coming from a different room. I open my eyes and glance down at my body. White gauze seems to be covering a good portion of my body. I look around the room and notice that this room most definitely is not in Cray's house. The room is well cared for and is bright and colorful. I feel as though I should know this room but my mind can't quite place it. The door opens and shuts with a click before soft footsteps make their way across the room. I try to turn my head but it flops to the side instead. My eyes are glazed over and focus seems impossible.

"Miss. Everdeen I'm glad to see you're awake." An older man stands over me with a gentle look in his eyes as he examines the bandages covering my body. "I assume your head feels as if it is full of cotton and your body is filled with lead. I promise that is normal. Your injuries needed treating and I'm afraid I had to keep you in a comatose state to treat your wounds. The feeling will soon pass but I'm going to ask you to rest for the next few days."

"Who are you?" It feels as though my tongue and throat are made of sandpaper.

"Terribly sorry Miss. Everdeen. My name is Dr. Aurelias." He smiles kindly at me. "Pardon me, but there is someone very anxious to see you. Excuse me." With that he exits the room.

The doors fly open and disheveled blonde head comes into view. Peeta stands by my bedside, his normally bright blues eyes are filled with sorrow.

"Katniss." His voice is a trembling whisper. He drops to his knees. "Why must I keep finding you in this condition?" His attempt at a joke to lighten the mood falls through.

Peeta

"Cray?" My lungs feel as though they are being squeezed and my breath is hardly coming at all.

"I'm so sorry son. I promise we will get her back. No matter what it takes." My father's face is full of sadness and regret. "I wish I could have prevented this. I should have done more. "

The next few days are spent discussing the best course of action. Anxiousness floods my body when the plan is finally in place and we approach Cray's estate. My heart is racing in my chest. Worry is rampant through my system. _Please let her be alive._ My father's fist raps on the door for a few minutes before a large man answers the door. "How may I help you gentlemen today?" He asks politely.

"We wish to speak with Mr. Cray." My father's voice is calm and collected.

"May I ask what this is in regards to?" His eyes are wary.

"I'm afraid our business is with Mr. Cray only." Hesitantly the man leads us through the house. My eyes are open for Katniss and my heart falls when I cannot see a trace of her.

We are led into a parlor; the state of this house is much to depressing for my taste. It has an abhorrent lack of color. Just being here makes me uncomfortable; the thought of Katniss being trapped in here is almost to much.

The door creaks open and Cray walks in. His attempts at a cool demeanor are hardly succeeding. "To what do I owe this pleasure Mr. Mellark" He bows to my father. "Mr. Mellark." And again to me.

"I believe my wife sold a certain slave girl into your possession. We would very much like to reverse that transaction." Again my father speaks for he is able to be calm.

"I haven't the faintest idea of whom you speak." His voice is filled with lies and deceit. My patience is run out and I stand abruptly, crossing the room till his shirt is grasped in my fists.

"I know she is here. Where is she you perverted old fool?" My veins are filled with rage and I begin to shake his body. "I will not be lied to, she is here and I'll be damned if I allow her to remain in this pit of hell any longer! Now tell me where she is!" I rarely raise my voice but now I cannot find a way to lower it. His eyes glint with evil and suggestion that makes my stomach curl. Before I can resist one fist removes itself and connects square with his nose. Blood begins to flow down his face.

A warm hand on my shoulder precedes my father's voice. "Son this solves nothing." My fists are loosened and I back away slowly. "Mr. Cray, I am willing to work out a handsome deal with you in exchange for the girl. Please tell my son where she is so that we may discuss the business portion."His voice is commanding, there is no other option than the one he is currently presenting, that much is clear.

A long silence follows before Cray finally nods his head in agreement while wiping the blood on his sleeve. He motions for the large man who opened the door to take me from the room. He leads me through a few ill lit hallways until we reach the back corner of the house. A musty draft floats from an iron staircase into the basement of the house. My feet carry me quickly down the stairs and into what I can only assume is a dungeon. In the eerie quiet I can barely make out a labored breathing coming from ahead. My eyes have barely adjusted but I listen at every cell until I hear the breathing more clearly.

A set of keys is handed to me by the guard and I unlock the cell door. Her petite frame is slumped in the middle of the room and even in the dim light of the torch carried by my escort I can see bloodstains on her clothing. Air catches in my throat, unable to make it fully to my lungs. A quiet sob escapes when I think of how much worse she most likely is. If it weren't for the breathing I would swear her to be dead. I drop to her side and gather her frail form in my arms.

"Katniss." My voice is desperate but she does not respond. She has lost a severe amount of weight in the months she has been gone so lifting her is no problem. She weighs little more than a sack of flour. Her head lolls back against the crook of my shoulder. I carry her quickly up the stairs and out of the house. Once she is in the safety of the carriage I allow myself to look at her. My heart feels as though someone has run a knife right through it. Cuts and bruises adorn her beautiful face and I can see the remnants of her blood on my own clothes. Her clothes are shredded and provide little for her dignity. All the visible gashes are inflamed and obviously infected. Some are worse than others. Dried blood stains much of her skin and where it doesn't there is a rainbow of bruises.

My father exits the house shortly after I did and enters the carriage. His face softens in concern as he sees the body of the girl I hold in my arms. "It is done. She is no longer his property." A smile graces his face and a small one crosses my lips as well. "Let's get her home. I'll send someone to Dr. Aurelias immediately."

…::…

The doctor held her in a comatose state for little over a day and for that entire period of time I have been by her side or in the next room. He expects her to awaken any time now and has asked that he get a chance to speak with her. I see her petite form shifting as he opens the door and I wring my hands together in anticipation.

After an eternity he returns and turns to me. "Her wounds are already healing nicely. The infections are even subsiding. She needs rest though. Can I count on you to ensure she gets it?" I nod my head. He smiles gently at me. "Good. Then you may go and see her." Her motions toward the door but I am already halfway through it.

I see her lying there, covering in gauze. "Katniss." I'm aware how pathetic my voice is but I don't care. I fall to my knees at her bedside, desperately I wish to reach out and take her hand, to pull her to me and place gentle kisses upon her lips. But I won't.

"Why must I keep finding you in this condition?" Memories from her first arrival flood back into my mind. Tears threaten to fall and sobs threaten to choke me. She smiles at my attempt to lighten the mood.

"I'm so sorry Katniss." I eventually choke out. "I would never have let this happen to you. I'm sorry I could not prevent my mother's actions. I searched for you everywhere I promise I did." I'm prepared to continue in my rambled apologies but she lifts a finger to my lips to silence me.

"I do not blame you Peeta. I wish you would not either." Her eyes are soft and warm, I feel as though I can melt into them.

"Your mother is right about one thing though Peeta." She sighs. "I am a servant and therefore we have no chance of being together. It is just not possible."

My heart feels light for the first time in months. "Your not a servant Katniss…" "Yes Peeta I am! I wish you would stop disillusioning yourself. You must see the truth."

"Katniss," I interrupt, "you are not a servant any longer. My father and I, we purchased your freedom from Cray. You belong to no one."

A million emotions pass through her eyes as this information sinks in. A light blush warms her cheeks and she looks me in the eyes.

"You're wrong Peeta." Her voice is gentle and her smile is bright. "I still belong to you."

I understand her meaning and put all of my own into one simple word, "Always."


	16. Chapter 16

Epilogue

Katniss

The garden is in full bloom around me, dirt is caked underneath my fingernails, and I have never felt more at peace. One year ago I could not have said the same. Last year on this very day Peeta had found me and rescued me from Cray's malicious clutches. One year since he bought me my freedom. After months of recovery and the best medical attention, Peeta spared no expense on the best treatments he could find. I'm convinced he felt and most likely still feels guilty for his mother's actions.

The rumors ran wild about why he would secure my freedom; however once word spread of my family history the rumors found their end. The more conceited ladies of this so-called high society still look down on me but I sense that many are simply jealous. For good reason too, I imagine I would also be jealous of the most recent addition to the Mellark family. During my recovery Peeta never left my side and once I was well again he asked if I'd do him the honor of becoming his wife.

Shortly after we were wed. The wedding was beautiful. Peeta looked so dashing in his suit, his smile so bright and infectious. More than a single tear was shed by his father. Immediately his father had welcomed me into the family, his mother however did not. She rarely made an appearance anymore, although her presence wasn't truly welcomed when she did.

Peeta's brothers and sisters-in-law, as well as his nieces and nephews were most welcoming; it has been wonderful to have a family again. Prim still lives with the Cartwright's only now she is also free. Delly and herself formed a deep friendship that neither was willing to abandon. They visit often and nearly six months ago the Hawthorne family was visiting at the same time. Rory was instantly infatuated with Prim and I am beginning to wonder if she'll be living at the Cartwright's much longer.

The heat of the sun warms my back and I find myself singing a childhood tune about a meadow. A heavy foot fall approaches behind me, a set of footsteps I know all to well. A sturdy, warm body settles behind me. I lean myself into his strong and muscular chest. He nuzzles his face into my hair, softly inhaling before placing a gentle kiss on the crown of my head.

"I love it when you sing, my dear." His hands caress the exposed skin on my arms leaving goose bumps in their wake. I feel his one hand move to the end of my braid, releasing the leather tie, before slowly and soothingly running his fingers through it until my hair flows freely around my shoulders. A contented moan escapes my lips at the relaxing motion.

"How are you today my wife?"

"Why so formal today?" I ask curiously.

"No reason, Mrs. Mellark." He chuckles lightly.

"Peeta please, your mother is Mrs. Mellark. I wish you wouldn't call me that." His chuckling continues at my exasperation.

"Well then my dear what am I permitted to call you." He murmurs into my ear. The sensation sends a shiver down my spine.

"Should I call you my dear?" He places a kiss on my temple.

"My love?" His lips brush lightly behind my ear.

"My darling?" He softly kisses my neck.

"Sweetheart?" His lips press tenderly into the crook where my neck melds into my shoulder.

"Katniss?" He kisses a freckle on my shoulder.

"Peeta," I laugh, "You may call me whatever you wish. Except for Mrs. Mellark." I turn my head to glance over my shoulder. His eyes are bright and lively, dancing in the sunlight. He smiles a dazzling smile before leaning in to capture my lips with his. This kiss is soft and sweet. His lips mold comfortably to my own.

"We really must get you cleaned up my dear." His face returns to my hair once again. "After all we have a party to attend and as much as I love you covered in dirt it is not proper to great a child into the world that way. Besides imagine what Finnick would have to say if you arrived at his house in this condition." He laughs heartily. "No doubt he would assume only the worst." His eyes twinkle in amusement. It's true; Finnick would no doubt have many a comment suggestively asking why I was covered in dirt and if Peeta had been ungentlemanly with me. His eyes would shine as he laughed at the blush, which would inevitably rise on my cheeks. Damn you Finnick Odair.

"Besides Annie is a new mother. I've heard they are rather paranoid in terms of germs and such. And I'm sorry to tell you sweetheart, covered in dirt like this you are a breeding ground for bacteria." His voice is full of mirth and his laugh is barely contained.

The warmth of his body leaves my own as he stands. I take his outstretched hand and allow him to bring me to my feet. He places another lingering kiss on my lips before entwining our fingers and walking towards the house.

Before entering the house he takes my face in his hands. His thumb moves tenderly across my right cheek. His gaze is intense upon me, his eyes trying to memorize my every feature. A small smile plays up his lips.

"I love you Katniss. More than anything. More than life itself." I feel my own lips turn into a smile.

"I love you too Peeta. Always."

His lips capture mine once more. It is longer, sweeter, and more affectionate. His lips leave mine and he rests his forehead against my own.

"Always." He whispers.

**The End**

**Thank you everyone for all the reviews! They always made my day! It was just such an encouragement to hear from everyone. I love to write and have at least a dozen more fanfics on the go and will post some of them soon. So if you so chose then keep a look out for my next ones. Once again thank you for reading! **


End file.
